


How do you dispose of a body?

by I_was_a_mistake, in_jail_out_soon



Series: Killing Eve [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_was_a_mistake/pseuds/I_was_a_mistake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_jail_out_soon/pseuds/in_jail_out_soon





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, The Aftermath.**

**15 seconds later.**

Eve quickly ran out into the street, coming to a skidding halt as she looked from left to right, seeing nothing but passer-by’s walking around, talking to each other and laughing. Her hands started to shake as she looked down, noticing the blood that was now embedded into her skin. Quickly placing them into her pockets, she pushed herself forward, walking down the street as she looked around every corner, trying to find Oksana.

“Villanelle?” She whispered as she came to an alley and looked down it. She quickly backed out and turned around, reaching into her pocket and removing her phone. Quickly unlocking it and looking down, she let out a nervous breath. She constantly looked to the right and then the left as she searched the road for any sign of Oksana whilst bringing the phone up to her ear and quickly crossing the street.

“Hello?” She heard Elena whisper, as if she had just woken up.

“Hi.” Eve mumbled as she quickly reached the other side, walking down the street as she looked around every bend.

“Eve?”

“Yeah…” She mumbled again.

“Are you okay?”

“I found Villanelle…” Eve whispered as she came to a halt at a nearby tree and looked out over the scenery behind it. A small frown edged across her brow. “I think I might have killed her.” Her voice broke slightly as she said the words before her eyes wandered down, seeing a man kneeling down in front of her and a woman sitting on the bench, both of them looking at her. “Congratulations…” She mumbled before turning to the left and quickly walking away.

“What?” She heard Elena snap as Eve walked over to the wall beside the lake, quickly peering around but saw no sign of Oksana anywhere.

“I think I killed her. I stabbed her.”

“You stabbed, Villanelle?” She could hear the shock in Elena’s voice and all she could do was a nod. “Jesus Christ, Eve!” She snapped as Eve felt her hand shaking against the side of her face. “Where are you? I’ll call-”

“Don’t…” Eve mumbled. “Don’t call anyone.” She added as she looked around the area before her eyes saw the sign for the train station. “I’m coming home.” She mumbled as she brought the phone in front of her.

“Eve? Eve!” She hung up the phone, turning it off before placing it into her pocket.

* * *

 

**3 hours later.**

Oksana’s eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked up to the beige ceiling, frowning to herself at the unfamiliar settings. She immediately propelled herself upwards, instantly regretting it as she felt the pain running through her stomach and legs. She gently pushed herself up in the bed, leaning back against the frame as she looked to the opposite side of the room, seeing the set of hospital beds on the other side. Quickly looking down to herself, she frowned as she saw the hospital gown.

“Mmm…” Instantly looked to her right, she saw the young boy laying in the bed beside her, fast asleep. She instantly brought her hand to the small blanket, pushing it back as she slowly moved her legs, sitting herself up. A small grimace came to her face as she placed her foot on the floor, feeling the hard, cold surface underneath her bare feet. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slowly pushed herself up, feeling her legs become slightly wobbly as she reached out and grabbed the bed rail, pulling herself up into a standing motion and slowly turned around. Letting go of the bed rail, she stood up straight, suddenly feeling all the blood rushing to her head and her whole body becoming limp as she instantly collapsed to one side, feeling her right shoulder bash against the end of the bed before her body hit the cold hard floor.

“NURSE!” Everything seemed to fade as she heard the young boy scream.

* * *

 

Her body was in complete autopilot as she walked into the sweet shop in the airport. Her feet walked faster than she realised as she reached the counter and picked up a small paper bag, placing it onto the scales. With her left hand, she picked up the small shovel and placed it down into the bowl of sweets, shovelling them out and filling the entire bag until it started to overfill. Placing the shovel back down, she watched as a sweet fell from the top, landing on the scales. A small hand reached out, ready to pick it up but Eve’s hand reacted quicker than she thought as she reached out, slapping the child’s hand away before looking down to the small boy.

“Get your own.” She mumbled as the boy recalled his hand to his chest before quickly turning around and running out of the store. Eve slowly blinked before turning back around and looking to the woman behind the counter, seeing her eyes wide as she looked straight at Eve.

“Umm… six pounds?” She asked as Eve reached into her pocket, removing the twenty-pound note and slapping it down onto the table before grabbing the bag and turning around, heading out of the shop. She walked to the nearest seats to her flight, taking a seat and holding the bag of sweets in her hand, reaching in and quickly taking out a handful and shoving them into her mouth as she waited for her plane to be called.

 

* * *

 

**4 hours later.**

Flickering her eyes open, she frowned as she saw the same beige ceiling above her. Letting out a grunt, she closed her eyes, knowing it wasn’t best to try standing up so fast again.

“You fell.” Oksana reopened her eyes, turning her head to the right as she saw the young boy sitting on the side of his bed, looking at her. Oksana narrowed her eyes, seeing the large black bruise around his eye and his right arm in a sling. His bottom lip sliced open and the top of his right ear. Oksana nodded her head, rolling her eyes as she placed her hands either side of her, pushing herself up slowly as she let out a small wince, leaning back against the bed-frame. “Do you want me to get a nurse?”

“Where am I?” Oksana quickly asked as she turned and looked to the boy, seeing him smile softly at her.

“Hospital.”

“I gathered that…” Oksana mumbled as she let out a small moan as she felt her stomach tighten around her wound. “How long have I been in here?” She asked as she turned her head and looked to the boy.

“Two weeks” Oksana frowned, tilting her head slightly as she looked back down to her lap. “I'm joking. Only a few hours. They said you got hit by a car?” Oksana sighed, closing her eyes and nodding as she remembered what happened.

“Taxi.” She mumbled.

“They’re always racing around.”

“I jumped in front of it.” She mumbled as she turned and looked to the boy, seeing him frowning at her as Oksana slowly smiled. “What happened to your face?” She asked as she nodded her head towards him.

“Got hit by a taxi.” He said as Oksana raised her eyebrows. “I was on my bike and it came around the corner. Why did you jump in front of it?”

“Because I was bored.” Oksana mumbled as she looked to the other beds, seeing no one in them.

“Have you ever heard of games?” He chuckled out as Oksana turned and looked to him.

“I was playing a game.” She said as he frowned. “This is what happens when you play games.” She sighed out as she slowly sank back into the bed, wiggling her toes so she knew they were still in use. “What happened to me?” She mumbled.

“The doctor said you got up too fast, you lost a lot of blood apparently.” Oksana nodded her head, turning and looking back to him as she saw the colourful pyjama’s he was wearing with little cartoon figures covering them.

“What size are you?” She asked as she looked back up to him, seeing him frown.

“I fit in age thirteen to fourteen.”

“How old are you?”

“Twelve.” He said as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Got any more of them?” She asked as he nodded.

“I have ones that say stuff from cartoons like, Pow and Bang.” He mumbled as Oksana nodded.

“Give them to me.” She said in a harsh tone as he frowned at her.

“You’re not very nice, are you?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I am a lovely person.” She said in a monotone voice as she kept a cold expression, staring at him. “Give them to me.” He slowly smiled as he turned around and opened up the cupboard beside his bed.

“Are you leaving?” He asked as pulled out the bright blue onesie with the cartoon phrases.

“Soon.” She said as he nodded, throwing the pyjamas onto the bed as Oksana looked below his bed, seeing the brown leather bag. “What’s in that?” She asked as she looked back up to him.

“It’s my dad’s… It’s just got his phone and stuff in there.” Oksana nodded before reaching out and grabbing the pyjamas.

“They said your wounds don’t add up.” Oksana turned and looked to him, seeing the boy looking over her. “They said something else must have happened.”

“Not something.” She mumbled. “More like someone.” She sighed out.

“A friend?” He asked as Oksana slowly smiled, turning her head and looking to the boy.

“You could say that.”

“Why would your friend do that to you?” He asked as Oksana sighed, looking down to her stomach.

“When you love someone, you do crazy things.”

“They loved you and did that?” He asked as Oksana placed her head back down onto the pillow, placing the clothing underneath the bedding as she closed her eyes.

“We have a weird way of showing each other we care.” Oksana mumbled. “Now be quiet, I need to think.”

* * *

 

**3 days later.**

Placing the tip of the knife down, allowing the knife to gradually slide through the hard carrot as she cut it into sections. She lifted the top edge of the knife, bringing it down, cutting them into fine pieces before lifting the knife up and looking to the long blade in her hand. Bringing her spare hand up, she ran her index finger against the blade, pushing the two pieces of carrot off and onto the chopping board. Her finger continued to run the length of the blade, wondering towards the tip. Taking a deep breath in, she ran her fingertip over the tip of the knife, wincing and quickly pulling her finger back as she looked down to the small prick the knife had made. The small drop of blood left the surface quickly as it started to pool around the pinprick. Grimacing, she placed the knife down and focused on the small dot of blood on her finger. One thing ran through her mind as she looked down to the blood, if this was painful… She couldn’t imagine the pain Oksana had felt. However, when she looked down to Oksana, she didn’t know what hurt her more. The knife, or the look of pure betrayal in Oksana’s eyes.

A faint footstep caught her attention as she quickly brought her hand down, wiping her finger against her trouser before turning around and seeing Niko smiling at her from the doorway. “You looked like you were in a world of your own.” He laughed out as Eve slowly smiled, nodding her head.

“Sorry, got distracted.” Eve said whilst turning back around, pushing the carrots into a bowl.

“I’m just glad you’re finally out of bed.” He said as Eve’s smile went as she looked back down to the knife, seeing it laying side on against the chopping board. “Thought you were going to live there.”

“Trust me, there’s nothing more I would have wanted than to stay in bed.” Eve nervously laughed out as Niko walked over to her side. “But I promised I’d make tea, so...” She mumbled as Niko leant back against the counter as Eve hesitantly reached out for the knife.

“Do you need a hand?” Eve shook her head, continuing to cut the carrots.

“I think I can cut a carrot.”

“Are you sure?” He asked as Eve frowned and looked to him. “It’s just… I thought you were supposed to be taking the skin off… Not dicing them into small pieces.” He laughed out as he reached forward, picking up a piece and placing it into his mouth.

“Oh…” She mumbled as she looked down to the diced carrots. “Must have got carried away.” 

“Are you going to tell me what you were thinking?” He asked as Eve looked back down to the knife she placed against the cutting board. A small frown crossing her brow line as she tilted her head.

“Just…” Eve shook her head, closing her eyes before placing on a fake smile and looking to Niko, reopening her eyes. “How lucky I am.” She whispered as Niko smiled.

“I think you might have slept too much.” He stated before leaning in. Eve puckered her lips as Niko placed a soft kiss against her lips, the hairs from his moustache feeling like sandpaper against her chin as she quickly pulled away and opened her eyes, looking up to him as he frowned at her.

“Sorry.” He said as Eve looked down. “I didn’t think you’d be able to smell it.” Eve looked back up, watching as he took a few steps back before turning around. “I only had the one cigarette!” He said as he walked towards the hallway. “I’ll go for a shower, be down in a bit!” He called out as Eve let out a small sigh, turning back around and looking down to the knife on the counter. She quickly reached forward, picking the knife up and chucking it to the right, watching as it immediately hit against the side of the sink, bouncing into it.

A sudden buzz in her pocket caught her attention as she quickly reached down, removing her phone from her pocket and bringing it in front of her. A small frown edged across her brow as she saw Carolyn’s name flashing up on the screen. She immediately swiped it across, bringing the phone up to her ear.

“Hello?” She asked softly.

“Eve?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s Carolyn.” Eve nodded, leaning back against the kitchen counter as she looked to the other side of the room. “I was wondering if we could have a talk?” Eve frowned, looking down to the floor.

“I think we’ve done all the talking that was needed when you fired me.” She mumbled.

“Meet me at Cross Dale Park, tomorrow at twelve.” Eve parted her lips, ready to reply but the phone quickly went dead. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she placed the phone down onto the table, feeling her body fill with nervousness and excitement. She didn’t know where the excitement had come from, knowing that Carolyn has either A, found out what happened in Paris or B, wanted to know information and she didn’t want to talk about either.

* * *

Placing her feet down onto the floor, Oksana took a deep breath in, wiggling her toes as she reached out and grabbed hold of the bedpost, pulling herself up into a standing position. Her body rocked for a moment as she felt the heaviness of her weight beating down onto her legs.

“Are you okay?” She heard Michaël call from behind her. She nodded, slowly lifting her head, making sure not to move to fast.

“Fantastic.” She mumbled as she moved one foot forward, placing it down onto the hard surface.

"So... What are you going to do now?" He asked as Oksana tilted her head, keeping her eyes on her feet. 

"I was thinking of jumping in front of a train next." Oksana mumbled sarcastically.

"Funny." He mumbled as Oksana smirked.  

"Are you going to find your friend?" Oksana looked up to him as he said the words. 

"Eventually." She said as he nodded. 

"I don't think she will be pleased to see you." He mumbled as Oksana nodded and looked down to the bed. 

"She will be."

"I don't understand... She stabbed you... You jumped in front of a taxi so she wouldn't find you. You also jumped in front of it so your injuries don't look suspicious..." He said as Oksana nodded her head, looking back up to him. "How do you think she will be pleased to see you?" 

"Because...." Oksana mumbled as she shrugged her shoulders. "She likes me." Oksana whispered with a wink as the boy raised his eyebrows. "She's obsessed with me." She added as she let go of the bed, allowing her feet to rock slightly. 

"You sound like you are both as mental as each other. I can’t believe she stabbed you.”

Oksana mumbled as she looked back down. “Give me that bag.” He nodded and reached over, removing the laptop and phone out of the brown bag before throwing it onto the bed in front of Oksana. “Surprised me too.”

“You’re funny.”

“Yes… I am very funny.” Oksana said in a monotone voice as the young boy smiled at her. Oksana quickly looked back down to the brown leather bag, pulling out the shit that was inside. “Aww…” Oksana whispered as she removed the photo of the young boy and pointed it to him. “You look cute without your face all… You know.” Oksana said as the boy sat down onto his bed.

“Thanks?” He asked as Oksana smiled and threw the photo onto the floor, quickly removing anything else that was inside and throwing it down. She quickly picked out the red lolly, taking off the wrapping and placing it into her mouth. “Are you going to hurt her?” Oksana raised her eyebrows and looked back to the boy. She widened her eyes and quickly shook her head, looking back down into the bag.

“Well…” Oksana mumbled as she reached out to the write, picking up some bandages and medicine from the side of her bed, shoving it into the bag. “Maybe, depends how i feel.” Oksana mumbled as she grabbed another handful, shoving more into the bag.

“That’s my medicine.” He said as Oksana frowned and looked up to him.

“You’re in a hospital, ask for more.” She mumbled as she pushed herself up, zipping the bag up and grabbing the handle.

“What if she hurts you again?” He asked as Oksana slowly smirked.

“Love makes you do crazy things.” She whispered before pushing herself forward and walking around the bed, heading towards the front door as she placed the lolly back into her mouth and placed her arm around her stomach, feeling the pain still surging through her. She stopped at the doorway, looking down to the floor for a second before looking over her shoulder, back to the kid as she reached up and removed the lolly from her mouth. “Wear a helmet.” She said as the boy slowly smiled. “Idiot.” She mumbled before turning back around, placing the lolly into her mouth.  

She had been walking only around a mile, avoiding all the main streets. She had a funny few looks off of people but decided to keep walking, trying to find someone who was alone, someone who would help her, take her in for the night. She held tight to the bag in her spare hand, feeling an off-balance in her leg as she limped slightly, letting her bare feet almost start to drag against the cold concrete floor beneath her as the sun disappeared beneath the trees that surrounded the country lanes.

Holding onto her stomach, Oksana came to a halt as she looked straight ahead, seeing the large church. Just beside the church, was a tiny house with a priest outside, locking the front door. She reached out, holding onto the wall as she bent over, trying to minimize the pain she was feeling as she dragged her hand across the wall, helping her move forward.

“Urgh…” She grunted as she reached the gates to the church, holding onto the bars, she looked through, seeing the priest turn around, looking to the floor before looking up and coming to a halt as he saw her. She slowly dropped to her knees, placing her arm around her stomach as she watched the Priest push himself forward, running towards her. “Let me in, please.”   

“Are you okay?” He asked slowly, his English not that great as Oksana winced, looking over her shoulder and down the path.

“Someone’s chasing me.” She whimpered, allowing tears to come to her eyes before she turned around and looked to the priest. “Please, you got to help me.” She cried out in her perfect English accent as he quickly removed the key from his pocket, placing it into the gate’s lock and opening the door.

“Let me take that.” He quickly removed the bag from Oksana’s shoulder, placing it over his own as he bent down, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her up as Oksana leant into his side, letting out a real whimper this time as she felt the pain in her stomach start to pound against her flesh, as if it had its own heartbeat. The priest quickly led her into the house beside the church, helping her into the kitchen.

 “Do you want me to call someone?” Oksana shook her head, holding tight to his shoulder as he leaned her back against the kitchen counter. Looking down, Oksana let out a groan as she felt the pain in her stomach growing. “Shall I call an ambulance?”

“No… No ambulance.” Oksana mumbled.

“Who was chasing you?” He asked as Oksana looked up to him.

“Ex-girlfriend.” She said as he nodded.

“Violent?”

“She's... unpredictable, yes.” Oksana whispered before looking down, closing her eyes for a second.

“I’m going to call the police.”

“No!” Oksana snapped as she looked up, seeing Peter frowning at her. “I just… I need somewhere to rest.” She said as Peter slowly nodded.

“I have a spare bedroom, you can stay here.” He said as Oksana smiled softly at him.

“Thank you.” She whimpered as he nodded, turning around.

“I’ll go get some blankets.” Oksana kept her smile up as she watched the priest walk out of the kitchen, disappearing into the hallway as Oksana immediately pushed herself up, leaning over slightly to try and stop the pain growing as she made her way around the counter. Quickly rummaging through the cupboards, she opened all of the top ones, trying to find anything sharp. She quickly made her way to the sink, looking in and seeing nothing but plates inside. Letting out a frustrated groan, she moved on to the draws beneath, pulling them open. “What are you looking for?” Oksana turned around as she felt the sweat running down the side of her face. Her lips parted as she slowly grinned, which looked a bit more like a grimace.

“A kitchen knife.” She said as the older man frowned at her.

“Why?” He asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“To stab you with.” Her voice cracked slightly as she watched the man’s smile slowly go. She watched as he looked her up and down before quickly turning around, heading towards the hallway. Oksana immediately turned back around, looking through the draw, quickly moving items around inside as she searched for a sharp object. Moving onto the next draw, she quickly pulled it open and looked inside, seeing nothing but rolls of tinfoil and baking paper.

“Hey!” Looking over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she saw the man holding tight to a shotgun, pointing it towards her. She looked to his finger, watching as he pulled down onto the trigger. She immediately propelled herself to the right, throwing herself down onto the floor as she hit it the hard-wooden surface with a thud as the loud bang of the shotgun filled the entire kitchen. She let out a frustrated grown as she placed her hands onto the floor, feeling her entire body ache from the sudden movement. She kept herself low to the floor, closing her eyes for a moment as she thought back to the vision she just had of the gun. She remembered the long narrow barrel of the gun, followed by the sing muzzle at the end. She instantly knew from the loud bang and the type of nozzle the gun was, that he had to reload after one shot of the single shot shotgun. She clenched her jaw, screwing up her nose as she quickly pushed herself up and quickly looked to him, seeing the gun bent in half as he tried to reload the gun. She quickly turned around, grabbing the saucepan off the stove and turned around, lobbing it into his direction as she watched it quickly connect with his forehead. The ammunition he had in his hands, now hitting against the floor along with the shotgun. Turning around, she reached into the open draw, picking out the rolling pin as she placed her spare hand over her stomach, holding onto the sore area as she started to walk over, seeing him quickly look to her. She swung the rolling pin around, hitting it against the side of his head as he instantly fell to the floor. Letting out a sigh, she looked down to him before lifting one foot over him and raising the rolling pin into the air and quickly bringing it down as she felt the vibration of the rolling pin hitting against the top of his head. Letting out a frustrated groan, she let the rolling pin slip out of her hands and onto the floor as she focused on the large gash to the priest's forehead.

* * *

 

**1 day later.**

Eve looked up as she walked across the path, seeing Carolyn sitting on a bench close by. A small smile on her lips as she watched the children in the playground. Eve let out a nervous breath as she walked over to the bench and looked down, smiling softly as Carolyn looked to her.

“Hello.” Carolyn said as Eve sat down beside her, placing her bag onto her lap as she looked over the playground.

“Why did you-”

“Did you know that vending machines kill four percent more people a year, than sharks do?” Eve raised her eyebrows as Carolyn nodded her head, turning back around and looking over the playground. “I got my arm stuck in one once.”

“You could have told me that over the phone.” Eve said as Carolyn took a deep breath in, her eyes scanning the scenery. “Why have-”

“I heard you found Villanelle.” Eve’s lips parted as she watched Carolyn turn and look at her.

“How-”

“Did you find her?” Eve looked back up to Carolyn, seeing her frowning at her. Carolyn took a deep breath in, looking back to the playground. “What happened in Paris?” She asked softly as Eve looked down to the floor, feeling her throat suddenly becoming extremely dry.

“Nothing.” Eve mumbled as she turned and looked to the young boy who was sliding down the slide. “We thought we found her, I went… She wasn’t there-”

“We think she’s killed someone.” Eve’s eyes widened slightly, her lips parting as she suddenly felt her stomach drop.

“What?”

“We found CCTV footage of a man-”

“Who?” Eve quickly interrupted as Carolyn turned and looked to her.

“Someone in Brazil.”

“Brazil?” Eve asked as Carolyn nodded. Eve frowned and looked down, shaking her head. “When?” She asked whilst looking back up.

“Yesterday.” Eve sunk back into the bench, looking down to the grass in front. “They think it was a professional hit. Someone had gone into a sex club, pretended to be one of the… You know. She stabbed a man in the stomach-”

“Stomach?” Eve asked as she looked to Carolyn, seeing her frown as she nodded her head.

“She then hung him up by his feet and danced in front of a camera.”

“CCTV?” She asked as Carolyn nodded. “Then you already know it’s her?” A small nod answered her question as Eve sighed and looked down.

“She was wearing a short dress up to her knees, pulling it side to side as she danced, wearing a pig mask.” Eve pulled her face back, frowning again as she looked to Carolyn.

“Pig?” Carolyn raised her eyebrows, nodding.

“Some sort of fetish the man had. I honestly don’t get it, I’m more of a cow person.”

“What?”

“From her build and her height, we’re assuming its Villanelle. Plus, the fact she disguised herself-”

“The mask does sound like something she would do.” Eve mumbled as she looked down, slowly shaking her head.

“But?”

“Who was he?” Eve asked as she looked back to Carolyn.

“He was a financial manager for one of the biggest companies in Rome. He was funding a small group like us, trying to stop the Twelve-”

“Like us?” Eve asked as Carolyn smiled and looked back to her.

“Yes.. That's If you want to be part of it again?” She asked as Eve frowned at her.

“I thought you fired me?”

“Now I’m re-hiring you. Think of it as a small holiday.” Eve smiled, nodding her head.

“Okay.” Eve agreed, nodding her head.

“We’ve got the CCTV of the man hanging behind Villanelle, I would like you to have a look at it. Considering you know her more than us, I think you’d be able to see if it’s her.”

“What if it’s not her?” Eve asked as whilst turning to look back to her.

“Then I want to know where she has gone and why she’s been quiet.” Eve nodded her head, looking between Carolyn’s eyes as Carolyn took a deep breath in, tilting her head. “Is there anything you would like to tell me about what happened in Paris?” She asked as Eve stopped and just stared at her for a second.

“No.” She said firmly as Carolyn nodded.

“Any feelings?” Eve instantly looked back to Carolyn, frowning at her.

“Feelings?”

“For Villanelle.”

“No… no feelings.” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“Are you sure?” Eve looked back over the fields, taking a deep breath in before hesitantly shaking nodding her head. “Good… We don’t want any more complications.” Carolyn said as she pushed herself up and turned around, looking down to Eve. “Anything you want to tell me?” She asked as Eve looked up t her. “Anything you might be leaving out?” Eve slowly shook her head. “Good… I’ll introduce you to the team.” She said as she turned around.

“I already know the team.” Eve nervously laughed out as Carolyn turned around, raising her eyebrows at her.

“Kenny and Elena left when you did. Now we’re starting fresh.” Eve frowned as Carolyn turned around, walking towards the path before stopping and turning around again, frowning at her. “Come on then!” She snapped as Eve nervously grabbed her bag.

“Right, yep…” She mumbled as she quickly stood up, following behind Carolyn.  

* * *

 

Letting out a small sigh, Oksana narrowed her eyes as she looked across the room, looking out of the opened window. The heavy rain started to beat down against the glass, making a loud tap every time a raindrop hit, it soothed her head. She had been thinking too much lately about what to do, where to go. That having this pounding, brought silence into her head. Placing her hands down onto the single bed, she pushed herself up, leaning back against the bed frame as she looked around the small room. The only thing in that room apart from herself and the bed, was a small set of draws beside it. Letting out a sigh, she looked down to her stomach, seeing the onesie that was covered in words like Pow and bang. The bright blue colour mixed in with the other bright colours, covering her stomach. It was a bit too small for her, coming halfway up her arms and halfway up her legs, but it was better than what the priest had. Pushing the covers back and placed her feet down onto the dusty floor. Taking a step forward, she placed her feet into the oversized slippers and let out a small yawn before turning around and walking to the door. Walking down the stairs, she ducked her head at the lowering of the ceiling, making her way down until she reached the bottom. A rancid smell caught her attention as she let out a small sigh and turned to her left, looking towards the kitchen as she saw the body laying on the floor. Dark red blood covering the area around his head. Licking her lips, she pushed herself forward, walking towards the body and taking a small step over.

“Excuse me.” She whispered with a small smile. Carrying on walking, she went to the fridge, picked out a milk carton and put it onto the side. She gathered everything needed to make a bowl of cereal, placing everything she needed onto the table behind her before taking a seat and emptying the contents into the bowl. Picking up the spoon, she placed it into the bowl and looked towards the man laying on the floor. Gradually chewing on the mouthful of Cheerio’s, as she stared at the body laying on the floor.

Placing the bowl into the sink, Oksana turned around, walking back over to the body and slowly lowering herself down. She took a deep breath in, looking to his swollen face that was covered in dark red blood before she brought her hand to his pocket, removing the wallet from inside and quickly standing up. She opened up the leather wallet, looking inside as she quickly removed the money, shoving it into the centre pocket of her onesie and doing the same with the two debit cards inside. When she was done, she allowed the wallet to fall down, hitting against the centre of his chest before she turned around, placing her hands into her pockets and pursing her lips together, allowing a jaunty tune to whistle out from in-between her lips as she opened the front door, walking out into the rain.


	2. The damage is done.

**Chapter 2, The damage is done.**

 

Walking into the charity shop, she came to the first rail of clothing, reaching her hand out and pushing some clothes to the side, grabbing anything that was labelled in her size.

“English?” Oksana looked to her right seeing an older woman frowning at her, looking her up and down.

“That obvious?” Oksana said in her perfect British accent as the older woman continued to look at her choice of clothing.

“Only English like to walk out in their pyjamas.” She said as Oksana smiled.

“I’ll take these.” Oksana said, pushing the clothes into the woman’s chest and placed on her best fake smile as the older woman nodded, turning around and walking over to the counter. Oksana followed close behind, looking around the shop before she got to the till.

“That will be four twenty.” Removing the money from the pocket, she quickly placed it onto the counter, picking the clothes up and turning around, heading to the back of the shop, quickly walking into the changing room and pulling the curtain across. Removing the tight pyjamas, she allowed them to hit the floor before she looked to her stomach, seeing the five stitches that ran down the centre of her abdomen. Shaking her head, she reached over and picked up the bright yellow t-shirt, quickly pulling it on. As she looked up to the mirror, pulling on the white cardigan, she stopped dead in her tracks as she narrowed her eyes and turned her head to the side, seeing the large cuts against the top right of her forehead. The bruising still covering her jaw on the left side and the busted top lip she was sporting. Shaking her head, she reached out, grabbing the pair of blue jeans and quickly pulling them on, followed by the pair of black walking boots. Quickly removing the money from the Onesie pocket, she placed the blue clothing against the seat, re-opening the curtains and walking out, seeing the woman behind the counter giving her a weird look as she looked her up and down. Before getting to the door, Oksana pushed her hand out to the right, pushing her hand against the large twisting, glass ornament display unit.

“NO!” She smiled to herself as she walked out of the door, turning to the left as she heard the almighty crash come from the shop she had just exited. 

* * *

 

“This is Sam.” Carolyn said as Eve smiled and looked to the woman who was sat behind the desk that Kenny once sat at.

“My name’s Jess.” She said as Eve looked over the woman, seeing her slightly darker skin and brown hair. She was pretty, beautiful in fact. She couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. It hit her as soon as she realised that now there was new people involved, Oksana would probably find out. At least she didn’t have curly hair.

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“I thought it was Jess?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Oh… I’ve been calling you Jess.”

“Yeah… That’s not my name.”

“Oh… Okay… Well, this is Jess!” Carolyn said as Eve took a deep breath in and looked up to Jess, smiling politely. “And that’s Hugo.” Eve nodded her head as she saw the young man who looked like a muscular version of Kenny. He sat on the swivel chair, his feet resting on the desk in front of him as he smiled and nodded his head. “This is Eve Polastri. Jess, can you show her the CCTV footage in Brazil?” Eve looked to Jess as she nodded her head and turned around, tapping on the computer. “Found anything else?”

“Nothing. When she walks out of the building, it’s like she disappeared.”

“We’ve checked other CCTV near the area but there’s nothing.” Hugo added as Eve walked over to Jess, standing behind her.

“Keep checking.” Carolyn said as Eve looked down to the screen, seeing the little circle dial in the middle.  

“So, do you think it’s Oksa-”

“Villanelle.” Eve corrected as she looked over the screen.

“Do you think Villanelle did it?” Jess asked as Eve turned and looked to her.

“It sounds like her. She would dress up, she is flamboyant and likes to become someone else.” Eve mumbled as she looked back to the screen. “It’s not like we don’t expect her to kill someone but what I don’t get, is why she’s killed him.”

“What do you mean?” Carolyn asked as Eve turned the swivel chair around, looking to Carolyn as she sat next to the board.

“I mean, it’s weird.” Eve said as Carolyn frowned.

“Weird she’s killing people?”

“No… It’s weird she’s just deserted everything here and gone off to kill this guy in Rome.” Eve said as she tapped the screen. “I mean, come on?” Eve asked as she let out a small laugh, shrugging her shoulders. “We were her main source of entertainment.” She said as Carolyn raised her eyebrows, nodding in agreement as she looked down. “Plus, it’s not like she always did what the Twelve wanted.”

“Maybe she isn’t working for the Twelve?” Hugo asked as Eve shook her head, looking down.

“No… She wouldn’t be alive. They would send others after her.”

“Maybe she isn’t alive.” Eve instantly looked up to Carolyn, seeing her looking around the room. “If this isn’t her, maybe someone’s taken her seat.” Eve raised her eyebrows, taking in a deep breath.

“No one can be as psychotic as Villanelle.”

“Got it!” Eve turned back around as she heard Jess speak up. Looking to the screen, she frowned as she saw the woman standing behind a glass window, swinging her dress from side to side, wearing a pig mask. Eve instantly looked to the centre of the woman’s chest, seeing the slight tan of the woman before looking to her shoulders. Slowly shaking her head, Eve narrowed her eyes.

“I…” Eve carried on shaking her head as she looked at the image. “She has the same figure, same height… But… I don’t know.” Eve mumbled as she tilted her head, looking closer at the image. “Without seeing more, I can’t tell.” Leaning back in her chair, she folded her arms, feeling annoyed she couldn’t tell if it was Villanelle.

“Okay, well… As you are here, can you inform them of everything you know about Villanelle?” She asked as Eve nodded, staring at the screen.

“Yeah.” Her voice was barely audible.

“Good. I’m going out to lunch.” Eve frowned and looked over her shoulder to Carolyn.

“Aren’t you staying?” Eve pondered as Carolyn glanced at her, raising her eyebrows.

“Staying to hear what I already know?” She asked as Eve nodded her head, turning back to the screen. “Fill them in and make sure you both do as Eve says. We will meet back tomorrow.”

“What about the guy in Brazil?” Eve asked as she looked back to the screen.

“What about him? He’s dead.” Eve raised her eyebrows as she heard Carolyn walk out, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Remaining standing only inches away from the door, her fists tightly clenched shut; she narrowed her eyes as her jaw clenched. Letting out a nervous sigh, she took a step forward, reaching her hand out and placing it against the metal surface of the door handle. A grimace rose against her face as she turned the doorknob to the right, however, it didn’t budge but made an awful vibration.

“You look like shit.” Villanelle narrowed her eyes as she kept her eyes on the door in front of her. She took a moment before looking over her shoulder and seeing the small old woman standing in front of the opened door. Gradually turning around, she continued to look the woman up and down as the older woman did the Jesse. “Not your style of clothing.” Shrugging her shoulders, Villanelle smiled and rolled her eyes before looking back to her, her smile quickly going.

“Aren’t you dead yet?” Oksana said, tilting her head as the older woman slowly shook her head.

“Arsehole.” She mumbled as she turned around. Oksana smiled to herself as she watched the woman walk behind the door and slowly reappear, holding onto a black bin bag and a set of keys. She slowly walked over, dragging her feet as she walked as Oksana took a deep breath in, debating whether to speed up the process to help the woman, but… This was more fun. Placing on her best smile, Oksana reached her hand out as the woman reached over, slapping the keys into her hand. “I washed your laundry.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows, watching as the woman placed the bag onto the floor. “Your bedding.” Oksana’s smile went as she nodded her head and looked down to the bedding. Quickly turning around, she reached her hand out, placing the key into the lock and pushing the double doors open, allowing the homely scent to fill her nostrils as she slowly closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of her flat hit against her. Slowly reopening her eyes, she looked to the hallway, seeing the broken bottles of champaign against the floor, covering the floor in a sticky surface.

“Couldn’t clean up the rest?” Oksana asked as she looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow as the woman smiled at her, shaking her head. Turning back around, Oksana entered her flat, feeling a sudden energy running through her as she stopped a few centimetres’s in front of the door.

“Do you want me to let your friend know you are here?” Oksana frowned and looked over her shoulder, back to the woman. “The Asian woman with the hair.”

“Curly?” She asked as the woman nodded. The side of Oksana’s lips curled up into a smile as she slowly shook her head. “No…” She mumbled as the woman nodded. “We’ll let her worry a bit longer.” She whispered as the woman sighed.

“You young people and your mind games.” She said as Oksana turned back around, looking into the hallway to her apartment. “Don’t you want your sheets?” Oksana turned around, placing both hands on either door as she looked to the black bag lying next to the old bat.

“Burn it.” Oksana said as she looked up to the woman, smiling a broad smile as she quickly slammed the door shut, turning around and instantly making her way into the bedroom. Coming to a stop at the doorway, she looked to her right, staring at the bare mattress on her bed. Taking in a deep, heavy breath, she pushed herself forward, walking past the bed and coming to the fireplace, allowing the guard to drop to the floor as she bent down. Placing one arm around her ribs, she held tight to her stomach as she used her other arm to reach up into the chimney, grabbing the metal tin which was on the shelf. Pulling it out, she placed it onto the floor and quickly opened the box. A big smile came to her lips as she reached down, picking out the passport and the wad of money she had left inside and turned around, throwing it down onto the bed. Pushing herself up, she walked over to the clothes on the floor, tilting her head as she saw the wine stains Eve had caused. Turning her head to the right, she looked at the closet, narrowing her eyes as she saw the black suit trousers and white shirt. She reached out and removed the clothing before reaching forward and placing her hand against the brown wig.

“Hello Claudette.” She mumbled to herself whilst letting out a small giggle as she turned around, walking over to the bed. Placing the items down onto the bed, she placed her hands onto her curvy hips. The dull ache surging through her abdomen as she tried to ignore it as much as possible.

* * *

 

Bringing the picture up, Eve placed it against the large pin board, placing a pin onto the top, centre. Tilting her head, she took a step back as she looked to Oksana’s prison photo.

“That’s her?” Eve slowly nodded her head, looking over the image as Hugo and Jess stood behind her.

“She’s just a kid.” Hugo whispered as Eve raised her eyebrows.

“She’s not…”

“How old is she?”

“Twenty-six.” Eve mumbled as she looked into Oksana’s dark eyes, feeling suddenly captivated. There was a certain darkness, a cold look Oksana was giving to the camera. It was hard to image receiving that look. The last look she saw in Oksana’s eyes, was the look of treachery. Licking her lips, she reached to her right, picking up the black marker and taking a step forward, bringing the pen up. “Her name is Oksana Astankova.” Eve said as she wrote the name above the photo. “But she likes to go by Villanelle.” She added as she wrote Villanelle underneath.

“Why?” Jess asked as Eve turned around, placing the lid onto the pen, seeing the confused expression on Jess’s face as she looked at the image.

“It’s a perfume.” Eve said as she turned and looked back to the image. “And her Codename.”

“Subtle.” Hugo mumbled as Eve smiled.

“She’s childish, immature, no sense of responsibility and she doesn’t learn from her mistakes.” Eve said as they both nodded, both of them sitting down on the edge of two separate tables.

“Childhood?”

“Her mother died when she was young, and her dad was an alcoholic.”

“Were they abusive?”

“We don’t know.” Eve said as Hugo nodded.

“So, why are we focusing on Villanelle?” Jess asked as Eve took a deep breath in.

“Villanelle has tested the Twelve. She’s killed their own assassins and keepers, killed other people they haven’t asked her too, and to be honest, has just been a pain in everyone’s ass.” Eve said as Jess smiled.

“Why do you think she might be dead?” Hugo asked as Eve’s smile went as she turned and looked to him.

“Umm…” She mumbled as she looked down, frowning slightly. “She hasn’t shown herself.” Eve said as Hugo frowned.

“And that’s not normal?”

“Villanelle likes to make her presence known, wherever she goes.” Eve said as Hugo nodded. “She’s great at acting.” Eve said, getting back to the point. “She can cry on cue, so don’t let her fool you. She’s intelligent, although she might appear childish, she’s far from it when she wants to be. She loved a woman called Anna, but she cut off her husband’s penis and showed it to her as if it was nothing. That’s when she got arrested.”

“Where’s Anna?” Eve took a deep breath in, twisting the lid in her hands.

“Dead.”

“Did she-”

“Coroner said it was a self-inflicted bullet wound.” Eve said as Hugo raised his eyebrows.

“Is it true she has a fascination for you?” Hugo asked as Eve turned and looked at him.

“Villanelle shows obsessive behaviour, yes.” Eve said as Jess nodded.

“Do you to her?” He asked as Eve frowned, parting her lips slightly.

“No…” She said as Jess nodded her head.

“I mean… She is hot. I don’t think I’d chuck her out of bed.”

“You wouldn’t chuck anyone out of your bed.” Jess mumbled as Eve looked between the two of them.

“True.” He laughed out as Eve took a deep breath in.

“So… What about you two?”

“Us?” Jess asked as Eve nodded. “Well, me and Hugo went to Cambridge and got our degrees and everything. This is our first case on an assassin, but I’ve done two others on murderers.” Eve nodded her head.

“Are you both…” Eve mumbled as Jess’s eyes widened.

“Oh god, no!” She snapped as Eve nodded, watching as Jess stood up. Eve instantly looked down, seeing the large baby bump Jess was sporting. “Five months gone, married 4 years.” She said as Eve nodded.

“I’ve tried to change her mind but… I repel her.” Hugo whispered.

“Because I know how many people you have slept with. No offence but I don’t feel like having sex with someone who thinks he’s the next Justin Bieber.”

“More experience.”

“If you show that attitude around Villanelle, she will not like you.” Eve warned as Hugo frowned and looked to her.

“I’m sure I can handle her.” He said whilst leaning back, crossing his legs. “You’ve had an all-woman team, including Kenny.” He said as Eve raised her eyebrows. “It’s about time you had a real man.” He said whilst wiggling his eyebrows as Eve took a deep breath in.  

“Wait till your knobs chopped off, then you’ll think differently.” Eve whispered with a smile as Hugo frowned.

“So… What now?” Jess asked as Eve looked between the two new people.

“Now we wait.” Eve said as they both nodded. “We find anything we can about that murder in Brazil, even if we have to go there. Get me an enhanced picture of the CCTV, see if there was any other cameras anywhere in the vicinity.” Eve said as Jess nodded. Turning around, Eve headed towards the door.

“Leaving so soon?” Hugo called out as Eve turned and looked to him, seeing a smirk against his lips.

“I need a coffee and a croissant before we start this.” Eve sighed out as she reached for the door. 

"Have you two had sex?" Eve frowned and looked back to Hugo, seeing him still smirking at her. "You and Villanelle?"

"I'm married." Eve answered as Hugo shrugged his shoulders. "Not everything's about sex, Hugo." Eve declared as Hugo narrowed his eyes. 

"Isn't it?" He asked as Eve slowly frowned before turning around and walking through the door. 

* * *

Removing the key from the door, Oksana pulled the door handle, giving it a final check before turning around and instantly coming to a halt as she saw the old woman standing in the doorway, looking at her.

“Nice wig.” Oksana slowly smirked, narrowing her eyes.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” After a few seconds of silence, Oksana let out a sigh, pushing herself forward as she walked towards the stairs.

“Are you leaving?” Oksana stopped at the top step and looked over her shoulder.

"No... Just fancied a walk from my front door to the staircase." Oksana said sarcastically.“Are you going to miss me?” She asked as the older woman shook her head. Oksana grinned whilst turning back around, venturing down the stairs.

“Where are you going?” She heard the woman ask as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she continued down the stairs.

“Business trip.” She mumbled as she walked around the corner, continuing down the stairs.

* * *

Eve made her way down the stations stairs, leading into the underground tube station. Letting out a small sigh as she came to a halt in the middle of the walkway. Bringing her hand to her pocket, she removed her phone and went into her contacts, opening the last person she rang. Bringing the phone to her ear, she let out a small sigh as she listened to the dial.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“Hi, you all right?” Elena asked as Eve sighed and looked to her right, seeing an older man walking towards the edge of the platform, looking down the rails. “Eve?”

“I’ve spent the afternoon with Carolyn, she asked me to re-join.”

“What? Why? Does she know?” Elena asked as Eve shook her head, looking down to the floor.

“No, she doesn’t know. But they found an assassin.”

“What? Is it Vill-”

“I don’t know.” Eve mumbled. “Elena, what if I killed her?” Eve whispered as she placed one arm around her waist.

“They would have found her body by now.”

“What if she’s alive and planning something?”

“Let's thank god you don’t have a knob for her to cut off." Elena laughed out as Eve smiled, shaking her head. "I think she would have done it by now if she had anything planned.” She said as Eve slowly nodded, watching as the man leaned forward, still looking down the tunnel. “Where are you, anyway?”

“In a train station, it’s the only place they have good coffee.” Eve sighed out as she looked over her shoulder, seeing the Coffee shop behind her.

“Okay, back on point. Let me guess…  Carolyn’s got a new team?” Eve nodded her head, looking to the man's back.

“Yeah.” She mumbled. "I already hate them." 

“And you’re ringing me beca-”

“I need to know.” Eve said clearly. “I need to know if she’s alive.”

“Eve, we’ve looked through the videotapes from around her house, we saw her leave… We couldn’t find her after that.” Eve sighed, unknowingly, she moved forward.

“Look again.” Eve said as she nodded her head, walking behind the man in front of her as she looked up and down the clean suit. “There’s got to be something.”

“Eve… She was a bad pers-”

“Look again.” Eve mumbled. “Please?”

“I’ll call Kenny.” Elena whispered as Eve nodded.

“Thank you, I’ll popover in a few days.” She brought the phone back, quickly ending it and placing it into her pocket. Gradually lifting her head back up, she looked to the man's back. Her heart pounded against her chest as she slowly raised her hand, stretching out her fingers and raising it to his back. Hovering it only a few inches away, her mind went blank, everything inside her suddenly became dark as she hovered her hand inches away from his back, ready to push him forwards onto the tracks. She knew there was a darkness growing inside her from the night with Oksana. Something dark and yet so appetizing.

“Eve?” Eve quickly dropped her hand, putting it out of view as she turned around and looked to Jess, seeing her holding onto the baby bump as she smiled and walked over to her. “I thought I would join you, maybe you can fill me in a bit more on Villanelle and the Twelve.” Eve smiled, nodding her head as Jess smiled and turned around, heading towards the coffee shop. Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing the man standing behind her and slowly frowned, wondering what was coming over her as she shook her head, pushing herself forward towards the coffee shop.

* * *

**2 weeks later.**

Oksana took a deep breath in, placing her hands against the railings that covered her balcony windows, looking over London’s city. Her eyes gradually scanned the area, trying to look through the thick grey fog that had plagued the city's rooftops. Turning around, she looked around the empty room, seeing the plain flooring underneath her bare feet. Some of the flooring was cracked, showing the concrete underneath. She never truly cared what the apartment or flat looked like, it was the items she brought that made the place beautiful. Taking a few steps back into the lounge, she walked towards the wooden doorway. 

Walking out into the hallway, she looked to her left, seeing the wooden door leading out into the hallway of other apartments. Turning her head to the right, she took a deep breath in, seeing the bare kitchen. The only thing she was thankful for, was that the last renters had left their fridge. Bowing her head, Oksana turned to the left, before turning to the left again and pushing open the bedroom door, walking into the room. Raising her hands to her jumper, she walked over to the bed and quickly raised the jumper over her head, letting out a small grimace before throwing the item onto the bed. Letting out a sigh, she looked down, seeing the stitches going down the centre of her stomach. Quickly walking to the bed, she brought her knees up, placing them onto the mattress as she swiftly moved over to the middle, seeing the medical kit she stole from the hospital in front of her. Reaching forward, she removed the scissors and bandage, dropping herself down onto the bed as she rested her head against the back of the headboard. Looking down, she brought the scissors to the centre of her stomach, slowly cutting each stitching as she felt the skin no longer pulling. Letting a content sigh out, she smiled to herself as she saw the skin underneath healing, just the layer on top that needed to heal next. However, there was no longer a need for stitches. Placing the scissors down onto the bed, she took hold of the bandage and gently ripped the package, removing the bandage from the inside and removed the sticky tape from each side. It went on pretty easily; it was standing up which was an issue, feeling her stomach pulling slightly as she bent upwards. A growl left her lips as she instantly pushed herself up, trying to ignore the small amount of pain that still crept up on her. Tilting her head to the right and then the left, small clicks ran through her body before she looked straight forward, seeing the mirror only inches away. Although it had been two weeks, her injuries still hadn’t healed properly. The cut to her top lip was still visible, the large cuts to her forehead, were now small scrapes that were slightly less visible. All bruising had faded within a week, but the cuts had taken longer. She gathered her body was trying to heal the bigger wound rather than the small ones. Reaching over, she grabbed her jumper, quickly pulling it over her head and down her body.

She made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and reaching in, picking up the bottle of water before walking back into the lounge and over to the balcony, allowing the church like windows, to be left open. Placing her elbows onto the bars, she held the water bottle out in front of her, looking over the city before her eyes ventured to the right. A small smile crept onto her lips as she knew Eve’s house was amongst the small bundle of houses that lie around three miles away. She brought the bottle of water up to her lips, taking a small sip.

 

 

* * *

Bringing the bottle up to her mouth, Eve took a sip out of the small bottle of Vodka before quickly doing the lid up and placing the bottle into her bag. She let out a small breath, allowing the warm liquid to run down her throat as she shook her head slightly and looked down to the computer screen in front of her.

“Did you want anything to eat?” Eve looked over her shoulder to the hallway, watching as Elena walked into the doorway, looking at her.

“No, no I’m good thanks.” She gave Elena a polite smile before looking beside her, seeing Kenny sat with his back to her, looking at his laptop. “Found anything?” Eve asked as Kenny swung around in his chair.

“No, nothing. We see her leave the building from the cameras on the other side of the road-”

“Let’s see.” Eve said as she moved her chair over to Kenny, taking a deep breath in as she looked to the screen. Her stomach dropped as she saw Oksana bent over, the video on pause but she could see the woman holding tight to her stomach, blood seeping through her fingers as her other hand was against the wall. Letting out a shaky breath, Eve nodded her head. “okay…” She whispered to herself as Kenny reached up, pressing a few buttons and restarting the video. Eve looked to the archway, watching as Oksana stumbled out into the street, holding onto her stomach as she looked from right to left. Although it was from a distance, she could make out how pale Oksana had become. Nervously fiddling with her fingers, she watched as Oksana stumbled slightly as she turned to the left, using the wall for support as she disappeared out of view.

“That’s all we got.” Kenny said as Eve nodded her head, sitting back in her chair. “So, what has everyone at the Batcave come to?” Kenny asked as Eve sighed and looked to him.

“Basically, they think Villanelle is still active.”

“Are you going to tell them that you don’t think she is?”

“We don’t know if she is.” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“What if she is dead and they find her?” Elena asked as Eve looked down.

“Then we deny everything.” Kenny stated as Eve looked up to him. “We’re just as involved as Eve is.” He added as Elena nodded.

“So, Eve’s apart of the team to-”

“Make sure they don’t know what happened.” Eve added as Elena nodded.

“Surely it’s better if we tell them everything. Get it all out in the open, tell them everything that happened.”

“Carolyn would want to know everything.”

“Like why Eve stabbed her and then tried to help her… Then didn’t tell anyone.” Elena said as Eve shrugged her shoulders.

“It's not something i really want to talk about again." Eve mumbled as she looked down. 

“Maybe she’ll give you a pay rise.” Kenny added as Eve smiled and looked to him.

“She can use that money to buy some air freshener for that room.” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“It did have a funny smell.” Elena agreed.

“So, what are we doing?” Kenny asked as Eve sighed.

“I don’t know if I trust the others, and I trust you two. Hugo seems like he’s up his own arse and Jess is pregnant.”

“They brought a pregnant woman onto the case?” Elena asked as Eve nodded. “Bit dangerous considering what happened to Bill.”

“That’s what I thought.” Eve sighed out. A soft buzzing came from Eve’s pocket as Eve quickly removed the phone from her pocket, looking down to the screen. “It’s your mum.” She stated.

“Put it on the loudspeaker.” Elena whispered as Eve nodded, bringing the phone up to her ear and pressing the button.

“Eve?” Eve placed the phone down, placing it on loud speaker and bringing her finger to her mouth, shushing Kenny and Elena as they both nodded.

“Yeah?”

“It’s Carolyn, you need to come back to the office.” Eve frowned, turning around and looking into the lounge, seeing Kenny and Elena frowning at her.

“What’ happened?” Eve asked as she looked down to the phone.

“A man’s been castrated.” Eve instantly looked between Elena and Kenny. “There was a young woman seen leaving his apartment. At the apartment, she placed the man’s penis on his pillow. Wouldn’t want to wake up to that sight.” She mumbled as Eve looked down. “He was found yesterday, been dead for three days.”

"Where?" 

"France." Eve's eyes widened as she looked to Elena, seeing the woman's skin turn slightly white. 

“Any other wounds?” Eve asked.

“Nothing. There’s another thing.” She said as Eve closed her eyes. “There was also a child.” Eve frowned, reopening her eyes as she saw Kenny and Elena both frown as well. 

"Is the child okay?" 

"He was locked in a cupboard." Eve raised her eyebrows, slowly smiling before she shook her head. 

“Who was he?” She asked as Carolyn sighed.

“From what we gathered, he might have been another assassin. Can you come to the office?” She asked as Eve nodded.

“I’ll be there in an hour.” Eve mumbled before hanging up and sitting back in the chair. She let out a frustrated sigh, placing her hands into her hair as she leant her head back looking up to the ceiling. 

“It’s got to be her.” Kenny said as Eve stared up to the roof. 

"So... What now?" Elena asked as Eve rolled her head forward, looking between the both of them as a small smile came to her lips. 

"Now we find her." Eve said as Elena raised her eyebrows. 

"Isn't that your job and your new team?" Kenny asked as Eve looked to him. 

"You guys are my team." Eve said as she looked between the two of them. "Our job now, is to find Villanelle and find out what she knows. If they get to Villanelle first, she won't answer their questions. First things first, we have to find out why she's going after these people. Once i find out their names, i'll text them to you." Eve said as Kenny nodded. 

"Got it." 

* * *

 

**3 hours later.**

Tilting her head, Oksana took a deep breath in as she remained on the bench outside the large hall. Bringing her finger up, she placed it against her nose, gradually lowering the glasses as she looked over the top of the frame. A small smile came to her lips as she saw the tall man standing outside the hall, speaking to the young boy beside him.

“Niko!” Oksana looked to the left, seeing an old lady come to a halt at the bottom of the three steps. “Can you help me, love?” Looking back to her right, she watches as Niko ran over to the top step, quickly making his way down before bringing his arm under the older woman’s, helping her up the steps. They gradually reached the top as Oksana watched Niko let go of her arm, allowing her to carry on walking towards the hall.

“I’ll see you inside Mrs Henshaw!” He called out as Oksana sat back against the bench, watching as Niko turned and looked to her. Oksana kept a cold exterior and no expression as Niko looked her up and down. “Do I know you?” He asked as Oksana reached her hands up, removing the sunglasses and looked down, seeing her reflection and the brunette wig she was sporting. Smiling to herself, she looked back up to him, shaking her head.

“No, I don’t think so.” She said in her perfect British Accent.

“Are you here for a game of Bridge?” He asked as Oksana looked to the hall, seeing the older people enter the large building. Oksana looked back to him, narrowing her eyes as she slowly tilted her head.

“No… Not today.” She said softly as he nodded.

“Maybe another day?” He asked as Oksana pushed herself up. “We’re open every other day at five if you want to join in.” He added as Oksana nodded her head.

“Okay.” She said as his smile widened.

“Great! What’s your name?”

“Anna.” Oksana said as Niko nodded.

“Perfect, it was nice meeting you Anna, and I’ll hold you to that!” He said as Oksana placed on her best smile, watching as he turned around, making his way back as her smile instantly dropped. She slowly looked him up and down before placing her hands into her pockets, watching as he re-joined the group. Oksana brought the glasses back up, placing them against her nose and pushing them up as she clenched her jaw, watching as Niko let out a loud laugh before he led them into the hall. Looking to her left, she saw Eve's car parked near the car park. A small smile crept against her lips as she reached into her pocket, removing the steel bulk and flicked it up, allowing the knife to flick upwards as she started to walk towards the car. 


	3. Don't forget me.

**Chapter 3,**

Turning around, Eve kept her eyes closed as she stretched out in the bed, pushing her left leg out as she kicked it against Niko’s shin.

“Ow!” He squealed as Eve quickly turned her head and looked to Niko, seeing him smiling at her.

“Sorry.” She laughed out as he shook his head, pulling the duvet up and around his shoulders.

“You didn’t get in till late.” He mumbled as Eve took a deep breath in, looking over his face as she rolled onto her side, placing her hand underneath her cheek.

“Carolyn asked me to go back.” Eve blurted out as Niko slowly frowned, looking between her eyes as his facial expression suddenly changed to one she hated to see. The look of annoyance and with that, she always knew an argument would come.

“You accepted?” He asked as Eve looked back to him. “Are you going after the same one?” He asked as Eve nodded her head. “Okay.” He said as Eve frowned, narrowing her eyes.

“Okay?” She asked as he nodded.

“If it makes you happy.” He mumbled before rolling over, placing his back to her as Eve sighed, closing her eyes. “Don’t let it change who you are.” He added as Eve rolled onto her back, looking up to the ceiling.

“I won’t.”

“It did.” He said as Eve closed her eyes. “You hit me.”

“You said I was getting off on chasing a psycho.”

“I was right.” He added as Eve sighed, pushing back the covers and standing up. “Where are you going?”

“To get off on chasing a psycho.” Eve snapped as she walked over to the wardrobe.

“Eve, come on.” He mumbled as Eve pulled open the closet. “I’m sorry, I’m just stressed.” Eve let out a small laugh before turning around and looking to him.

“About what?” She asked as he frowned.

“Someone sliced our tyres last night!” He snapped as Eve frowned.

“It’s London.” She added before turning around, reaching in and grabbing the pair of trousers.

“They only sliced ours.”

“As I said, it’s London. You got them sorted, didn’t you?” She asked as he nodded. “Haven’t you got a Math’s lecture to teach?” Eve asked as she looked over her shoulder, seeing Niko frown and look to the alarm clock.

“Not for another hour.” He mumbled as Eve turned back around, reaching in and grabbing the jumper, pulling it over her head. “Don’t forget to be back by five!” He said as Eve frowned and turned around, watching as Niko stood up, wearing his boxers.

“For?” She asked as he looked up to her, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

“I told you last week, we’re taking my mother out.” He added as Eve nodded her head, looking down.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Do you remember that we’ve also meeting for lunch?” He asked as Eve looked up to him. “You said we needed to spend more time together so agreed to have lunch this afternoon.” He said as Eve nodded.

“Okay, yep. That’s fine.” Eve mumbled as she nodded her head. Turning around, Eve looked back to the wardrobe. She didn’t know why but her eyes instantly saw the long blue summer dress. She reached out, removing the dress and turning around, throwing it down onto the bed before quickly removing her jumper.

“That’s a bit fancy for work, isn’t it?” He asked as Eve threw the trousers back into the wardrobe and turned to look at him.

“My other clothes make me look like an old librarian.” Eve mumbled as Niko chuckled.

“I liked it.” He said as Eve looked down to the blue dress.

“Mmm… I feel like a change.” She mumbled as she looked over the dress.

“Who are you trying to impress?” He asked as Eve looked back to him, seeing him looking at the dress. Eve took a deep breath in before reaching for the dress.

“No one…” She mumbled as she brought the dress down, stepping into it.

* * *

Looking at her reflection in the shop window, Oksana pushed the round glasses further up her nose before looking down, seeing the slightly hippy look she was pulling off. The multi coloured dungarees she was wearing made her look sweet, innocent. The brown wig made her skin look slightly paler, but she didn’t look like Villanelle, no. Today she was Lucy.

Turning around, she carried on walking down the street until she reached the street bench, sitting down and removing the newspaper out of her bag, placing it onto her lap before opening it up and placing it in front of her face.

* * *

Pulling the bag over her shoulder, Eve tilted her head, looking at her reflection and seeing her long curly hair flowing over her shoulders. Bringing the lipstick up, she gently placed it against her bottom lip, letting the bright red lipstick gradually soak into both her lips. Placing the lipstick back into her bag, she puckered her lips before slowly frowning. She didn’t look like Eve anymore, however; she didn’t feel like Eve anymore. It was as if something had pulled her out of her shell, made her a stronger person.

“You’re actually wearing that to work?” He asked as Eve smiled, turning around and looking to him.

“Jealous?” She asked as he smiled, looking her up and down.

“Yeah.” He said as Eve smiled, taking a few steps forward, reaching her arms up and around his neck, smirking at him as he looked down to her chest.

“Maybe tonight we can have sex.” She whispered as Niko raised his head, looking between her eyes.

“My mother is staying over.” He whispered, chuckling softly as Eve smirked.

“We better be quiet then.” She replied as Niko looked between her eyes.

“Does this mean you’re no longer grumpy?” He asked as Eve frowned.

“What do you mean?” She asked as Niko shrugged his shoulders.

“You’ve been off recently.” He said as Eve looked between his eyes. “Maybe this… Vanilla-”

“Villanelle.” Eve corrected quickly as Niko nodded his head.

“Villanelle, might be good for you.” He said as Eve frowned. “In a good way! Maybe you needed a change in your job. I’m not saying it’s a good idea, you know what I think about it but if it makes you happy-”

“It does.” Eve said as Niko nodded. Eve leaned in, pecking his lips before pulling out and looking to the clock on the bedside table. “I better go!” She sang out as she walked over and picked up her bag, quickly throwing it over her shoulder.

“Have a good day!” He called out as Eve waved over her shoulder, quickly making her way down the stairs and grabbing the car keys, walking out of the house. Shutting the door behind her, she turned around, looking to the car as she brought the keys up, pressing the button and unlocking the car before walking to the passenger door and opening it, placing her bag onto the car seat.

“Eve?” Looking to the top window, Eve saw Niko leaning out. “You forgot your phone!” he called out as Eve quickly shut the car door, walking back towards the house.

* * *

Dropping the paper down onto her lap, Oksana tilted her head, her eyes wide as she watched the dress Eve wore cling to her backside, showing off the little curves she had. Her eyes instantly wondered upwards, seeing the long curly hair bouncing with every step she took until she disappeared behind the door. Her body remained still, in slight shock from what she had seen Eve wearing. However, a small smile came to her lips as she pushed herself forward, dropping the paper onto the bench and quickly making her way across the road. She kept her eyes on the upstairs window, seeing Niko with his back to the glass as she quickly walked over to the car. She held her breath for a second, opening the car door and feeling thankful that the car alarm didn’t go off. She instantly reached over to Eve’s bag, opening the zip and looking in. She reached her hand inside, picking up the black lipstick. She frowned at it for a second before looking at the make and colour, dropping it back into the bag she widened her eyes at the fact Eve would wear such a bright colour. Her eyes instantly locked with the diary as she smirked to herself and reached in, removing the diary and quickly stepping back, gently closing the car door and making her way over to the pavement and taking a left, a wide smile against her lips as she started her journey back to her flat, staring down at the flowery diary in her hands.

* * *

Placing her bag down against the table, Eve walked over to the board, seeing the little notes that had been added around Oksana’s face. Bringing her hand up, she gently ran her finger over her chin.

“Wow!” Eve looked to Hugo, watching as he walked through the door, looking her up and down. “Did you dress up for me?” He asked as Eve smiled.

“No.” She sang out before turning around and looking back to the board. A small frown came to her brow as she looked to the images of each assassination that had taken place in the last three weeks. There had been five they linked to Oksana. Although there was one that was new. “What’s this?” Eve asked as she pointed to the picture of a man laying in his bathroom, his throat slit from ear to ear.

“That, is Mr Plough.” Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her walk in holding tight to a cup of coffee. “They found him murdered this morning.” She added as Eve frowned. “You look nice.” She said as Eve nodded.

“Why is he on the board?” Eve asked as Carolyn looked to the board.

“We found similarities again. Another person saw Villanelle leaving the apartment.” She added as Eve frowned and looked down. “What?” She asked as Eve shook her head.

“I find it weird she keeps being spotted.”

“Maybe she wants to be seen. You said yourself she doesn’t care who knows she’s doing it.” Hugo added as Eve nodded her head, looking back to the board.

“It’s just… It doesn’t add up.” Eve mumbled.

“Why do you look nice?” Eve frowned and looked back to Carolyn, seeing her shaking off her coat.  

“I felt like wearing something nicer today, will everyone stop going on about it?”

“There’s wearing something nice and then there’s that.” Carolyn mumbled. “You look as if you’re ready to go to a wedding.” Carolyn added as she brought the coffee up to her mouth.

“I think she looks hot. Kind of like a slutty school teacher.”

“Thanks Hugo.” Eve mumbled as Hugo grinned at her.

“It’s a compliment.” He said with a wink as Eve grimaced, looking him up and down before turning back to the board.

“Okay, let’s move past Eve’s midlife crisis-”

“It’s not-”

“Did you find any CCTV?” Carolyn interrupted Eve as Eve sighed and sat down against the chair, reaching behind her and picking up her jumper, bringing it over her head and covering the little chest she was showing.

“There was no CCTV, no nothing.” Hugo replied.

“Great, so not only do we have no evidence or anything to prove it was Villanelle, but we’re having more dead people show up and we do not understand where she is.” Carolyn said as Eve rested her chin against her hand. “We’re still right at the beginning.” She mumbled as Eve looked down.

“Maybe we should get Kenny here.” Eve suggested as Carolyn turned and looked to her.

“Aren’t I good enough for you?” Hugo asked as Eve kept her eyes on Carolyn, ignoring Hugo’s remark.

“He’s better at finding things and he’s fantastic at the whole…” Eve pointed to the computer, shaking her finger.

“Computer stuff?” Hugo asked as Eve nodded.

“Okay, fine.” Carolyn said as she reached into her pocket.

“Wait, what about me?” Hugo asked as Eve turned and smiled at him.

“Go Jerk off or something.” She said as Hugo grinned.

“I like you in a dress, you seem feistier.”

“You should see me out of it.” The words came out faster than she expected as Eve quickly looked down, frowning at herself. "I didn't-"

“Only if you want me to.” Hugo laughed out as Eve sighed, turning around in her chair and looking to the board.

* * *

Lying flat against the bed, Oksana went back three weeks, looking up into Eve’s diary. Her eyes scanned the area of where they last met, seeing nothing written on the pages. Letting out a small sigh, she flicked over to the next week. A small frown edged against her brow as she saw the names Hugo, Jess and Carolyn written on the page. Sitting up, she rested her back against the headboard, tilting her head as she read the rest. _Meeting at 1pm, 2 foundry street._ Oksana carried on down the page, narrowing her eyes as she noticed Eve had written she had a dentist appointment.

“Aww…” She whispered with a small pout before turning over the page.

 _Anniversary._ Was written for two weeks ago. A small grimace rose against her face as she shook her head and quickly turned the page, not wanting the image of Eve and Niko probably having sex. She quickly turned until she came to the page of today. _Meet Niko at 12 for lunch at Taco Bell. Tea with Niko’s mother._ A smile came to her lips as Oksana looked across the room, seeing the Superdrug bag against the floor. Taking a deep breath in, she threw the diary down onto the bed, Oksana made her way over and bent down, picking the bag up and reaching inside, removing the lipstick. Dropping the bag to the floor, she looked to the black lipstick cover, smiling to herself at the fact she brought the same one. Undoing the lid, she looked to the fresh dark red colour before looking down to the bag, seeing the razor laying at the bottom of the bag.

* * *

**3 hours later.**

“Okay… So…. This is the street.” Kenny said as Eve looked over his shoulder, seeing the buildings surrounding the area of the open street.

“How did you get that?” Hugo asked as Eve smirked to herself.

“I looked.” Kenny mumbled.

“Looks like you’re no longer the brains in the room.” Jess chuckled out as Eve looked to the screen.

“Stop!” She called out as Kenny quickly pressed pause. Eve leaned in, narrowing her eyes as she saw the tall woman leaving the apartments. Slowly shaking her head, Eve saw Oksana had a cap on, disguising her face as she bowed her head.

“I can’t see.” Eve mumbled as Kenny quickly pressed play again. Eve watched as Oksana walked down the pavement before looking side to side and quickly crossing the street out of view. “Okay…” Eve said whilst nodding her head, smiling to herself as Kenny turned and looked to her. She looked down, instantly seeing the relief in Kenny’s eyes. “It’s the same build, same walk.” Eve said as Kenny nodded. “I need a closeup to make sure it is her.” Eve said as Kenny nodded.

“I’ll try.” Eve smiled politely at him, placing her hand against his shoulder as she let out a sigh of relief.

“Why do you sound so happy about this?” Hugo asked as Eve turned and looked to him. “I mean, she’s a psycho.”

“A psycho who has been gone for a few weeks, then suddenly reappeared.” Jess said as Eve nodded. “It’s better we know what she’s doing than not know what she’s doing.”

“If she’s still active, we know that the Twelve haven’t gone after her. Which means we have a higher chance as to finding out who they are.” Eve added as Hugo nodded.

“And you want to find the Twelve?” He asked as Eve nodded. “Because it sounds like you want to find her more. Do you fancy her?” He asked as Eve raised her eyebrows. “I mean, what’s not to like. Badass, hardcore assassin who’s also hot-”

“If you’re into her that much, maybe you should go after her.” Eve said as Hugo smirked.

“No… I think she’s more into women.”

“Woman.” Kenny corrected as Hugo let out a small laugh, nodding his head.  

“See!” He said as Eve sighed and looked down to Kenny, seeing him smiling at Hugo.

“I didn’t ask Carolyn to bring you back so you can gang up on me.” Eve warned as she looked to Kenny.

“I wasn’t.” Kenny said as Eve frowned at him, watching as he looked to Hugo. “I mean, she’d kill him before touching him. With you, at least you stand a chance of surviving. Even if you tried to ki-” He stopped talking, turning his head and looking to Eve as her eyes widened at him.

“Try to what?” Jess asked as Eve cleared her throat and looked to her. A soft buzz ran through her leg as Eve quickly reached into her pocket, removing her phone and looked down, seeing the message.

“Oh, crap!” She mumbled as she quickly pushed herself up, grabbing hold of her bag.

“What?” Kenny asked as Eve turned and looked to him.

“I forgot I was supposed to be meeting Niko in ten minutes.” She quickly said as she pulled the bag up her arm and looked to Hugo, seeing him staring at the screen. “Try to get a clearer image of Villanelle.” Eve said as Kenny nodded. “I want to make sure it’s her.”

“On it.” Kenny called out.

“Hugo?” Eve asked as Hugo turned and looked to her. “I want you to find out anything you can about Villanelle, if her dad is still alive, where he lives, find out if he knows she's alive. I want to know everything.” She said as Hugo nodded. “I’ll be back in an hour.” Eve said as she pulled open the door, instantly coming to a halt as she saw Carolyn standing in front of her, holding another cup of coffee.

“Are you off?” she asked as Eve nodded.

“I’m meeting Niko for lunch.” She said as Carolyn let out a small sigh, rolling her eyes as she walked past.

“Still in the picture, is he?” Carolyn asked as Eve frowned and turned around, looking at her.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Eve asked as Carolyn sat down, placing her cup onto the table.

“Just thought from the way you dressed you might have found yourself a new fella.” She said as Eve smiled.

“Nope.” Eve mumbled before turning around, leaving the room.

* * *

Bringing the glass of water to her lips, Oksana tilted her head as she watched Niko lift his arm up, looking down to the watch on his wrist as he shook his head. A small smile crept onto her lips as she looked down to the table that was hidden behind the groups between her table and Niko’s. Her eyes instantly looked to the front door, seeing it swing open as Oksana raised her eyebrows, bowing her head slightly as she watched Eve almost stumble into the building before recovering herself and walking towards the front desk as Oksana smiled to herself, seeing the dishevelled look on Eve’s face as she talked to the waiter. The waiter turned around, pointing over as Oksana quickly looked the other way, before slowly looking back as she watched Eve wander over to Niko’s table, smiling brightly at him as she bent down, placing a kiss against Niko’s cheek. As soon as she leant down, Oksana tilted her head, seeing the bit of cleavage available until Eve pushed herself back up, wandering around the table and taking a seat.

“Would you like to have a drink?” Oksana looked up to the waiter, smiling politely.

“Water.” She said as he nodded, turning back around and heading towards the counter. Oksana looked back to Eve but something behind Eve caught her attention. She looked up to the counter, seeing a man standing at the bar, looking towards Eve before looking back to the waiter, ordering a coke.

* * *

**40 minutes later.**

Eve’s head leant back as she let out a boisterous laugh. Oksana tilted her head, pushing the pair of round glasses further up her nose as she narrowed her eyes, watching as Eve leaned forward, taking the glass of wine and bringing it to her lips. A small frown edged across Oksana’s brow as she watched Eve demolish the half a glass of wine in two gulps. Looking to Niko, she saw the less than impressed look on his face. Taking a deep breath in, Oksana sat back in the chair, leaning to the side slightly as she looked back to Eve, tilting her head. She looked Eve up and down, seeing the fancy dark blue dress she was wearing. She noticed as soon as she saw Eve that it wasn’t Eve’s usual taste. It was expensive, fashionable and revealing. Oksana instantly looked at Niko as he stood up and turned around, making his way towards the front desk. Oksana looked to Eve, tilting her head back slightly as she watched Eve look at him before quickly reaching down into her bag. Oksana looked to Eve as she slowly stood up, holding onto the back of her chair as she turned around and walked over to the toilets.  Oksana looked to the man at the bar, watching as he placed the money on the table and made his way out of the restaurant. Oksana pushed herself up, quickly walking over to their table and bending down, watching as Eve walked into the toilets. She quickly reached into the bag, looking to the front desk and seeing Niko still talking to the woman on the till. Oksana quickly looked down, reaching into the handbag and grabbing hold of the red lipstick, shoving it into her pocket and quickly removing the other one in her other pocket and placed it into the bag before pushing herself up. Looking towards the toilets, her eyes widened as she saw Eve walking towards her, her eyes looking down to the phone in her hands. Oksana smiled to herself, seeing the look of concentration in her eyes. Pushing herself forward, she walked towards Eve, keeping her head bowed as she looked over her glasses, walking straight towards Eve. She kept her eyes just over Eve’s shoulder as she felt her shoulder brush against Eve’s.

“Sorry!” A small smile came to her lips as she carried on walking, hearing Eve call out over her shoulder to her.

* * *

Stopping at the doors, Eve brought her hand up, pressing the buzzer before the doors quickly opened. She took a step in but instantly stopped as a funny feeling ran through her. She took a step back, looking over her shoulder as she saw a man walking past, walking down the road as he continued his journey. Eve looked further up the road, her eyes narrowing as she saw a figure taking a left onto the next street, disappearing out of view. Taking a deep breath in, Eve took another step back, looking towards the street but not being able to see past the house was at the corner.

“Do you like cats?” Eve frowned and turned around, looking through the doorway as she saw Carolyn staring at her.

“What?”

“Cats.” Carolyn said as Eve shook her head.

“I’m allergic.”

“Shame….” She mumbled as she turned around as Eve frowned, walking into the building.

“Why?”

“We have kittens.”

“I didn’t know you were a cat person.” Eve laughed out as Carolyn stopped on the stairs, turning to look at her.

“I’m not.” She said as Eve frowned.

“Then why do you have kittens?” She asked as Carolyn frowned at her.

“I don’t. Buggers got into my shed and now I can’t get rid of them. I opened the door, but they somehow closed it.” Carolyn said as she turned around, making her way back up. “I swear one of them even stuck up two claws at me through the window the other day.” She said as Eve raised her eyebrows, following behind as she shook her head.

* * *

Removing the wig, Oksana threw it down onto the bed, closing her eyes as she tilted her head, allowing a loud click to leave the side of her neck. She let out a sigh before throwing herself down onto the bed before quickly rolling over and reached for Eve’s lips stick off the side cabinet and rolling back onto her back, looking up to it as she slowly removed the lid and looked to the used red lipstick. A small smile came to her lips before she brought the lipstick down, placing the lipstick against her bottom lip as a smile came to her lips. She quickly puckered her lips together before reaching over, placing the lipstick down and grabbing hold of the diary, bringing it back as she laid down on the bed, reopening the diary and skipping it to the next week. Her eyes instantly searched the page until she came to this Saturday, only two days away, seeing she had written it was Niko’s fortieth birthday and she was meeting, as she had written, the group at 8pm at the Studio. Oksana quickly closed the book but noticed the small print on the first page. She quickly re-opened it and saw the address written down on the front page. A small smile came to her lips as she closed the book, placing it down beside her as she looked up to the ceiling. She was proud of herself in a way of not showing herself to Eve yet. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t. She knew she needed to heal before she showed herself again.

* * *

**4 hours later.**

Eve looked at herself in the reflection, seeing her curly hair tied up in a bun. Bringing her hands up, she slowly took the hair band out of her hair, allowing her hair to fall down against her shoulders as she saw herself in the mirror.

 _“Are you okay?”_ Eve took a deep breath in, reaching out and placing her hands against the sink. " _Wear it down.”_ Her voice ran through her head as Eve slowly looked down to the sink, shaking her head and closing her eyes as she let out a heavy breath.

“Eve?” Her eyes opened as she looked into the mirror, her eyes widening as she saw Oksana standing behind her, looking straight at her from over her shoulder. Her light brown eyes piercing through her own. A small frown coming to Oksana’s face as her eyes suddenly turned to sadness and deceit.

“I really liked you.” She whispered, her voice full of pain as Eve quickly closed her eyes, shaking her head.

“Eve?” Quickly opening them back up again, she looked in the Jesse spot, frowning as she saw nothing there. “Eve!”

“What!” Eve snapped as she looked over her left shoulder towards the door.

“Come on, Mums going to be waiting!” He said as Eve sighed and looked back into the mirror, looking into her own eyes.

“You are losing it.” She sighed out as she pushed herself backwards and reached to the left, opening her bag and reaching her hand in, removing the lipstick from her bag and looking back to the mirror. Removing the top off the lipstick, she stared at the mirror in front of her as she brought the lipstick up, placing it against her bottom lip. As soon as she placed it against the surface, she let out a whimper from the sudden sharp pain to her lip. Looking straight into the mirror, she frowned as she saw the small amount of red lipstick against her bottom lip and a drop of blood against the centre of her bottom lip. Quickly raising her hand and looking down to the lipstick, she saw the small piece of metal sticking out of the lipstick. She immediately reacted to it, grabbing hold of the end and lifting it out with a small grunt as she pulled it out of the lipstick. Her eyes widened as she saw the small razor blade in-between her fingers.

“Eve, are you okay?” Eve quickly brought her sleeve up, wiping her lip against her sleeve as she tried to discard of the small amount of blood.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ll be out in a sec.”

“My mother’s waiting.” He called out as Eve quickly reached for the toilet roll, pulling off some tissue and bringing it to her lip, wiping away the mess.

“All right, give me a sec!” She snapped as she threw the tissue into the bin and looked back down to the razor. Removing some more tissue, she quickly wrapped the item in toilet roll and reached up, opening the medicine cabinet and placing the item into the cupboard.

* * *

Oksana looked at herself in the mirror, her head tilting slightly as she saw the cuts that still remained against her forehead and chin. Her eyes had slight bags underneath them and her skin was a shade of white. She knew she hadn’t been sleeping well recently, hell; she hadn’t slept right in weeks. Looking down, she looked to the makeup that stretched through the aisle before reaching down and picking up her normal cream to put against her face. She only ever used it when she was ill or knew she didn’t look the colour she should. Turning around, she placed it into the trolley before moving forward, pushing the trolley with her as she wondered over to the clothes section. Her eyes danced as she looked through the common clothes that were on display, none were her type, but these were the only things she could afford right now. Picking up some clothes, she placed them into the trolley, pushing it a bit further up the aisle.

“I know!” Oksana reached forward, picking up another jumper as she heard the women talking behind the aisle, she was in. “I think it’s murder. The news is blowing it up as always.”

“Really? They said it could be an assassination.” Oksana frowned, coming to a halt as she grabbed hold of the jumper.

“Don’t be stupid, you know that type of thing doesn’t happen anymore. I think he just annoyed the wrong person.” Oksana turned around, placing the item into the trolley.

“But they said it could be linked to the other cases, like the guy who was murdered in Brazil and the guy who was murdered down here last year, the one in the FBI.” Oksana let go of the trolley as she made her way up the aisle before turning and looking down, seeing the two posh women looking at the clothing.

“You're just into conspiracy’s.”

“They said it could all be the same person.”

“And they haven’t caught the person yet? No DNA or anything? I doubt that.” The woman laughed out as Oksana made her way down the aisle, coming to a halt beside them as one turned around, smiling at her before her smile went as she slowly frowned at Oksana.

“Can I help you?” She asked as Oksana looked to the other woman, seeing her turn around and look at her.

“Who was killed?” She asked as the woman licked her lips, turning around and facing her.

“Some guy in Austria, he was a multibillionaire.” The blonde replied as Oksana nodded.

“Do they know who done it?” She asked as they shook their heads.

“They think it was an assassination.” The brunette woman from behind spoke up as Oksana looked to her. “Linked to the ones in Brazil and France.” Oksana nodded her head again, completely confused.

“When was the one in Austria?”

“Today.” She said as Oksana looked down. “They think it’s linked to the ones that happened last year.”

“They aren’t.” Oksana said as she looked back up, watching as the woman frowned at her.

“See, even she thinks it’s not an assassination. You’re just over thinking.” Oksana looked to the brunette, seeing her look down. She could instantly tell the brunette was used to being turned down or being told she was wrong by the blonde. “You can look it up online, everyone is talking about it.” The blonde said as Oksana nodded, looking to the blonde as she reached out, taking hold of the blue coat and bringing it to her chest. Oksana took in a deep breath before speaking up.

“You shouldn’t buy that.” She said as the blonde frowned and looked to her. “Makes you look fat.” She said as the brunette chuckled before quickly going quiet and looking down.

“At least I don’t look like someone who just walked out of a charity shop.” The blonde replied as Oksana slowly smirked at her.

“I did.” Oksana said as the woman’s smile slowly went. “That’s where your shitty clothes will end up when you die and trust me, with your taste? No one would buy them.” She whispered before turning around, hearing the woman scoff loudly as Oksana quickly made her way to the trolley.

“Did you hear that!” The woman snapped as Oksana quickly started to push the trolley, wanting to make her way back to her apartment to see what was going on.

* * *

Reaching into the Tesco bag, Oksana removed the packaged phone, quickly taking off the packaging as she sat down on the edge of her bed, placing the sim inside and quickly turning it on. Nervously tapping her foot against the floor, she watched as the load up of the phone start. She went through all the process as fast as she could. As soon as the phone was ready, she quickly typed into the internet, allowing the webpage to gradually load before the webpage popped up. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down to the writing, reading through the entire article.

“Possibly linked to other cases around the world. One is the brutal slaying of a man in Brazil, where he was hung upside down.” Oksana mumbled as she read the article. She quickly clicked back, re-entering the search bar as she watched the page load. She scrolled down, clicking onto the article and allowing it to load quicker than the last.

Taking a deep breath in, Oksana read through the page. She came to a stop halfway down, frowning as she slowly read the line.

“Camera’s in the area… Prove it was a tall female around five eight, with sandy blonde hair.” Oksana sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. Re-opening them, she scrolled down, looking to the image as she saw the man hanging upside down in front of the camera but behind the woman who was dressed in a short skirt wearing a pig mask. Oksana slammed the phone down onto the bed as she shook her head and looked down to the floor. She knew that Eve would think this was her. If they think this is her, Eve’s attention wasn’t where it should be. It was no longer on her.

* * *

Eve brought the piece of lettuce up to her lips, placing the fork into her mouth and chewing on the wet surface as she looked around the round table, seeing Niko and his mother eating their food. Niko’s mother swallowed her food and cleared her throat, looking straight to Eve.

“Niko was telling me you have got a new job?” Eve swallowed the food in her mouth, quickly nodding her head. “Are you enjoying it?”

“Yeah, it’s great.” Eve said as his mother nodded, waiting for more information.

“She’s trying to find a female assassin-”

“Niko.” Eve warned as she frowned and looked to him, seeing him turn and look at her for a second before looking back to his mother. Eve looked back to her, smiling softly.

“A female assassin?” She asked as Eve looked back down to her plate.

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Eve said before looking back up, seeing her slowly nod before looking down to her lip.

“What happened to your lip, dear?” Eve looked to Niko, seeing him continuing to eat his tea.

“Accident.” She said with a smile as she looked back to Mother Niko.

“Looks like you’ve got punched.”

“I fell.”

“I thought you said you caught it on the lipstick case?” Niko asked as Eve cleared her throat and nodded her head.

“Yeah… Before I fell.” Eve lied as she quickly reached down and picked up her knife and fork.

“Did you hit her?” Eve looked up to Niko’s mother, seeing her narrowing her eyes at Niko.

“What? No!” Niko blurted out as Eve frowned and looked down to the table.

“If you did-”

“I didn’t Mumma, did I Eve?” Niko asked as Eve frowned at the table. “Eve?” He snapped as Eve quickly looked up to him.

“What?”

“I didn’t hit you, did I?” He asked as Eve turned and looked to Mother Niko, seeing her narrowing her eyes at her.

“No, he didn’t.”

“Are you sure? Because he sounds like-”

“He didn’t.” Eve said with a small smile. She watched as the woman nodded before looking down. Eve’s frown slowly came back as she looked to her right. “Excuse me.” Eve mumbled as she pushed herself up, giving Niko and his mother a small smile before walking past the table as her smile instantly dropped. She immediately made her way into the bathroom, pulling out her phone and quickly walking into a cubicle, shutting the door behind her. Sitting down onto the toilet, she brought the phone up to her ear, hearing the ringing on the other end.

“Good morning. Guess what happened last night. I went out and saw my ex dancing with another one of my ex’s, turns out he’s now gay.” She heard Elena say as Eve took a deep breath in.

“I think someone’s watching me.” Eve whispered. “I found a razor in my lipstick-”

“Okay, that beats my story. A razor!”

“And when I got to dinner with Niko and his mum, she said it looked like someone had hit me. I think someone’s doing this on purpose. Trying to ruin my fucking evening.” Eve hissed as she pushed the phone closer to her ear, holding the bag on her lap.

“You think someone put a razor in your lipstick, to make it look like Niko was hitting you?” Elena asked as Eve sighed.

“I know it’s a long-”

 “Where do you keep the lipstick?”

“In my bag and my bag has been on me….” Eve frowned as she looked down to the floor.

“Eve?”

“I left my bag at lunchtime.” Eve mumbled.

“Where?”

“Taco Bell.” Eve mumbled.

“Taco Bell?” Elena asked as Eve sighed. “Where are you now? Mc Donald’s?” Eve sighed again and looked to the door in front of her.

“This isn’t funny.”

“Have you told Carolyn?”

“No.” She mumbled.

“Eve, I really think you need to tell her the whole story. If this is Villanelle, this will not end well.”

“I know.” Eve sighed out, shaking her head. “But it can’t be here.” Eve whispered. “She killed another person in Spain.” Eve said softly. “There’s no way she could have had the time to come back today and do this.” Eve whispered sharply.

“Eve, phone Carolyn.” Elena said harshly as Eve sighed. “You need to tell her everything.”

“Elena, if I told her, she’d kill me, Kenny and you!” She whispered.

“That’s fine, as long as I am touched by Carolyn Martens, I don’t care.” Eve smiled, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

“I’m not telling her, not yet.” She whispered. “Could you do me a favour and ask Kenny if he could hack Taco Bell’s cameras and have a look at lunchtime today?”

“Never thought I’d hear anyone ask that.” Elena sighed out. “I’ll phone him now, speak to you tomorrow.” Eve nodded as Elena hung up. She quickly placed her phone back into her bag and looked down to her hand, seeing it shaking slightly. She instantly looked back through the bag, spotting the small bottle of Whiskey and quickly grabbed it, removing the lid and bringing the liquid up to her lips.

* * *

 

Oksana tilted her head as she looked over the bouquets of flowers, the smell of fresh cuttings entering her nose as she took a deep breath in.

“Hello, can I help you?” Oksana turned around, frowning as she quickly looked over her other shoulder, seeing no one behind her. “Hello?” She quickly turned back around, frowning to herself as she saw no one else in the shop. “Hi!” Oksana slowly looked down, her eyebrows raising and a small smile coming to her lips as she saw the small man standing in front of her. She smirked to herself, looking him up and down and seeing that he only came up to her waist. “Can I help you?” He asked as Oksana let out a small chuckle. “What?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I didn’t see you.” She whispered as he let out a small sigh, looking around the room before looking back to her.

“What can I do for you?”

“I’m hoping it’s obvious.” She said as he frowned. “Flowers. This is a flower shop, right?” She asked as he frowned at her.

“Correct. What type of flowers?” He asked as he turned around, walking back to the counter as he pulled himself up onto the chair, sitting down as Oksana made her way over.

“White.” Oksana said as he nodded, flicking open the book in front of him.

“Roses?”

“Sure.” Oksana mumbled as she looked around the room, noticing the large sets of bouquets on the top shelf. “Do you stack the shelves?” She asked as she turned back and looked to him.

“Is this a reference to my height?” He asked as Oksana looked back over her shoulder, seeing the flowers surrounding words like mum and dad.

“I want one the flowers like that.” Oksana said, pointing to the top row.

“For a loved one?”

“You could say that.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.” He whispered as Oksana turned back around, raising her eyebrows at him.

“Oh, she’s not dead. I’m just very… Extravagant.” She added as he frowned.

“Okay… What would you like it to say?”

“Eve.” She said as he nodded, writing it down onto the piece of paper.

“When would you like it by?”

“Tonight.” She said as he raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

“Normally it takes a few-” Oksana brought out the rest of her money, placing it onto the table with a smile as he looked down to it, his eyes widening slightly.

“I would like it delivered tonight.” She said as he cleared his throat, reaching out and picking up the small stack of money.

“Umm okay.” She reached over, picking up a piece of paper and picked up a pen, quickly bringing the pen to the piece of paper, writing onto it.

“I would like this in with it.” Oksana said as she dropped the pen and pushed the note forward.

“Sure.”

“Short buy sweet.” She said as his smile went as he looked back up to her. “No pun intended.”

“Address?” He sighed out as Oksana grinned, answering his question before she slowly looked him up and down.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked as he frowned and looked to her. “Do you shop in the children’s section?” She asked as he kept the cold exterior, staring at her as Oksana slowly grinned. He shook his head and looked back down as Oksana looked to her right, seeing the large pair of scissors on the counter.

“Okay, that’s been put through. It should be delivered between seven and ten tonight.” He said as Oksana nodded, watching as he looked back up to her. “Anything else I can do for you?”

"No... Thank you." She said as he nodded. She gave him a quick fake smile before turning around, leaving the store.

* * *

Pushing open the front door, Eve let out a small sigh as she walked in, holding the door open for Niko as he strolled in, making his way to the lounge as his mother followed quickly. Eve shut the door, letting out a small sigh.

“Your welcome.” She mumbled under her breath as she shut the door and turned around, following them into the lounge as she quickly removed her coat and placed it against the table, watching as they both walked over and sat on the sofa, talking to each other. Letting out a sigh, Eve walked into the kitchen, walking over to the kettle and flicking it on.

“Oh, I’ll have one love!” Niko’s mother called out as Eve kept her back to them, closing her eyes as she placed her hands onto the table.

“Oh, me too!” Niko said as Eve bowed her head, clenching her jaw slightly.

“No problem, I’m just the maid.” She mumbled to herself as she pulled open the cabinet, removing the three cups.

“So dear, tell me more about this woman at your work?” Eve looked over her shoulder, seeing Niko’s mum walk into the lounge. Looking over her shoulder, Eve saw Niko settling down on the sofa, turning on the TV.

“I can’t really discuss it.” Eve said politely as she looked back to the older lady, seeing her take a seat next to the table.

“I bet it’s exciting!” She said happily as Eve turned back around, looking to the cups. “I would have loved to do something like that at your age. They wouldn’t allow us to have that much responsibility though.” Eve frowned and looked back to her.

“The Irish?” She asked as the older woman let out a small laugh.

“Women.” Eve smiled nervously before turning back around, picking up the pot of tea bags. “I bet it’s a great job.”

“It is.”

“Do you have fun?”

“Sometimes…” Eve said as she watched the kettle boil. “Sometimes it’s… Complicated.”

“Is it only one woman?” She asked as Eve licked her lips, shrugging her shoulders.

“Two?” Eve turned her head, looking back to her.

“Since when did you become so nosey?” Eve asked with a chuckle.

“I just want to make sure you’re safe, love.” She whispered kindly as Eve’s smile went. “Are you?” She asked as Eve looked between the woman’s eyes.

“Yes.” She lied as the woman raised her eyebrows.

“Really?” She asked as Eve parted her lips, about to answer the question but couldn’t, as she no longer knew the answer. “Make sure that when it becomes unsafe, you get out of there. You don’t want one of them coming after you.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“You shouldn’t have to, that’s why you have Niko.”

“Like he would be much good.” The words came out faster than she could even think them. Panic hit her as she watched Niko’s mother start to gradually frown. “I mean, he wouldn’t know what to do.” She said as she plastered on a fake smile.

“But he would do anything for you.” She whispered as Eve looked down, licking her lips. “He’s your husband.”

“I’m stronger than I look.” Eve said as the older woman narrowed her eyes, looking at Eve.

“Mumma, do you want to go get ready for bed?” Eve looked over her shoulder, watching as Niko walked over, placing his hand onto his mother’s shoulder.

“Okay.” She sighed out as Eve watched her push herself up and walk towards the stairs. Eve sighed and turned around, reaching over and picking up the pot of sugar, angrily shoving the bottle down onto the counter.

“What’s wrong?” Niko asked as Eve removed the lid.

“I’m tired of people thinking because I am a woman, I can’t look after myself.” Eve mumbled as she placed the spoon inside, removing some sugar.

“Honey, you can’t even kill that spider.” Eve turned and looked to Niko, seeing him pointing to the corner of the room. Eve looked to the small spider, seeing it resting next to the microwave. “It’s been there a week and you won’t let me remove it.” Eve looked to the spider for a minute, watching as its two front legs felt the surface beneath it. “You can bare-” Eve reached over and grabbed the tea-towel, quickly slamming it forwards as she felt the surface quickly impact with the centre of the spider, feeling its body slightly pop underneath her palm. She removed the towel, letting it fall to the floor as she saw its squashed body against the surface. Eve took a deep breath in, turning her head and looking to Niko, seeing the shock on his face as he looked to her.

“Dealt with.” Eve whispered as Niko’s frown deepened.

* * *

Oksana sat completely still, staring up at the ceiling as she danced her fingers against her stomach, trying to come up with a new plan. She knew the flowers that were sent to Eve would have details about where she had brought them from, which means Eve would find out she was here, not in Austria where Eve thought she was. However, the smile she had slowly went as she listened to the silence that filled the room. There was nothing. Not a single pin drop. The silence instantly brought forward the one thing she never wanted to think about, the one thing she never wanted to happen. To be forgotten. 

* * *

 Pulling on her pyjama’s she looked over to Niko, seeing him lying flat on the bed, his back to her. She let out a small sigh as she stood up straight, watching as his shoulders slowly raise and fell. An overwhelming feeling of boredom filled her as she looked over Niko and heard nothing but the silence that filled the entire room. Looking to her right, she saw the small alarm clock on the side of the bed, noticing it was only ten o’clock. Ever since she stabbed Oksana, she felt nothing but a rush running through her and that made her stay up later than she normally did. It was as if something was running through her, ready to pop out and explode. She knew it was a ticking time bomb inside her, but it was also something she was getting used to, something she liked.

A loud knock echoed throughout the house as Eve turned and looked towards the hallway. Eve let out a small sigh as she pushed herself towards the doorway, instantly making her way down the stairs and coming to the front door. She placed her hands onto the door and looked through the small hole, frowning as she saw no sign of anyone standing in front of the hole. She pulled back and pulled the lock across and turned the key, opening the door. She took a step out, looking around the area before her eyes slowly lowered as she saw the large box in front of her. Slowly bending down, she reached for the ribbon, slowly pulling it and releasing the string as it fell to the floor. Bringing her hands to the edges of the box, she carefully lifted the lid and looked down into the box. A small smile spread across her lips as she saw the large bouquet of white roses that surrounded the word Eve. She quickly reached in, removing the small note was on top and turned it around, her smile widening as she saw the words _Sorry baby x._ She took a deep breath in, knowing who would be so extravagant. She quickly looked up, looking around the area and seeing nothing but darkness. Looking back down, her eyes slowly scanned over the flowers as she felt a wave of relief wash over her. A sudden wave of something she couldn’t explain also hit her, making the anger which was inside her, deteriorate. She placed the lid back on and picked up the box, turning around, entering the house as the corners of her lips pulled into a wide grin as the door shut behind her. 


	4. Bob!

 

Eve couldn’t help the smile was on her lips as she looked at the board in front of her, seeing Oksana’s face on the board. The front door opened and Eve instantly looked over her shoulder, smiling as she watched Kenny walk over to his computer, placing his bag onto the floor and looked to her, removing his coat as he frowned.

“Why are you smiling like that?” He asked as Eve’s smile grew.

“I’m just smiling.” She said as he narrowed his eyes.

“You never smile like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve won the lottery.” He said as Eve smiled, shrugging her shoulders. “Stop! It’s weird.” He mumbled as Eve  turned back around, looking to the board in front of her.

“Morning.” Eve kept her eyes forward, looking to the board as she heard Carolyn come in.

“Good morning.” Eve happily said as she stared at Oksana’s photo.

“You sound happy.”

“She’s got a creepy smile.” Kenny chipped in.

“That’s never good.” Carolyn mumbled.

“I’m just…” Eve turned around, raising her shoulders. “Happy.” She said as Carolyn narrowed her eyes.

“Why? Did you get laid?” She asked as Eve sighed, reaching into her pocket and removing the note, handing it to Carolyn as she frowned and took it out of her hands, looking down to it. “What’s Niko sorry for?” She asked as Eve licked her lips, standing side on.

“It wasn’t from, Niko.” She said as Carolyn looked up to her, frowning.

“Who?” She asked as Eve reached her hand out, pointing towards Oksana’s face. Carolyn raised her eyebrows, looking back down to the piece of paper.

“How do you-”

“She’s sent me the same message when my suitcase got returned. It’s the same writing, it’s her.” Eve said as Carolyn sighed, looking up to her, sitting down into the chair. “I know it’s her.” Eve said as Carolyn nodded. “That means all of this…” Eve said as she turned around, waving her arm around the notes that were scattered near Oksana’s photo. “Wasn’t her.” Eve declared as she turned around and looked up, watching as Hugo and Jess walked in, placing their bags down. “We have a new assassin, a female assassin.” Eve said as Jess frowned, walking over to her chair.

“What happened to Villanelle?” She asked as Eve pointed to the note.

“She got a bunch of flowers delivered to my house with a note. On the box was the location of the flowers and it’s a shop just down the street.”

“She could have ordered them online.” Hugo said as Eve shook her head.

“She doesn’t have credit cards or debit cards. She can only use cash. Oksana is here, she’s not doing all of this.” Eve said as she pointed back to the board.

“If she’s been here, what has she been doing?” Jess asked as Eve looked to Kenny, seeing him look down to the ground.

“Healing.” Eve said as Kenny quickly looked up to her, raising his eyebrows.

“Healing? From what?” Carolyn asked as Eve took a nervous breath in, looking to her.

“From a knife wound.” Eve said as Carolyn frowned. “That I inserted into her in Paris.” Eve said as she looked down.

“What!” Carolyn snapped as Eve closed her eyes.

“You stabbed Villanelle?” Hugo almost shouted as Eve kept her head down. “Wait, where did you insert it?” he asked as Eve frowned, looking up to him.

“Her stomach.” She said as Hugo nodded.

“You stabbed her, and you didn’t think it was a good idea to tell us?” Carolyn asked as Eve looked to her.

“You fired me. I had no reason to tell you.”

“That and we thought she might have been dead.” Kenny added.

“You knew?!” Carolyn shouted as Eve winced.

“This doesn’t matter.” Eve said as she looked back up, seeing Carolyn shooting daggers at Kenny. “What was done, was done.” Eve added as Carolyn looked down. “It’s not like you don’t keep secrets from us.” Eve pointed out as Carolyn looked straight at her.

“And what do you-”

“Eve.” Eve looked to Kenny, seeing him shake his head.

“We’re going off track.” Eve said as she looked back to the group. “If Villanelle is here, then this isn’t her and there’s someone else out there that’s doing this.”

“Does this mean she’s not working for the Twelve?” Jess asked as Eve frowned, looking to her. “If she’s not been active and is in England, maybe they let her go?”

“They don’t let people go.” Kenny said as Eve slowly sat down into her chair.

“Maybe they don’t know where she is.” Hugo spoke up. “Maybe they’re trying to find her.”

“All these maybes will not help us find out who this new person is. If this new assassin is working for the Twelve, then we need to look for her, not Villanelle.” She said as Eve looked up to her, frowning.

“Why?” Eve asked as Carolyn turned and looked to her.

“If she’s no longer with them, she doesn’t have the information we’re going to need.”

“But she might know something about them… or maybe something about this new person.” Eve said as Carolyn took a deep breath in. Eve frowned as she watched Carolyn’s face soften and her eyes widen as she looked up.

“Villanelle won’t like that there’s a new person on the scene, correct?” Carolyn asked as she stood up, looking around the group.

“Because she won’t like the competition?” Hugo asked as Eve shook her head.

“She won’t like the fact our eyes will be on this new person.” Eve spoke up.

“Your eyes.” Kenny said as Eve looked up to him.

“We don’t focus on Villanelle.” Carolyn spoke up. “We focus on the knew assassin.” She said as Eve looked down, a small smile coming to her lips at the realisation of how much this would piss Oksana off.

“Okay.” Eve said as she looked back up.

“Okay?” Kenny asked as Eve looked to him, seeing him frowning at her.

“Okay.” She said as Kenny took a deep breath in. Eve turned to Carolyn, seeing her smile and nod.

“Okay.” Carolyn said as Eve nodded. “I want everything to do with Villanelle out of here. I want everyone to go through the CCTV and re-look at everything. There has to be something that leads us to this new woman. I want to know her name, where she lives, how old she is, I want to know everything.” She said as everyone nodded. “I also want to know who these people are that she’s killing, and I want to know why. This is our new way into finding out who the Twelve are. Let’s just hope she’s not as psychotic as Villanelle is.” She sighed out as Eve slowly smiled, looking down. “Let’s get to work!” Eve quickly turned around, reaching forward and placing her hand against Oksana’s picture, removing it off the wall and looking down to it, the grin on her lips getting wider as she placed the picture down onto her desk.

* * *

Running her tongue around the ice cream, Oksana looked straight ahead, seeing the tall hall right in front of her as she looked over the large pair of glasses.

“You came!” Oksana looked to her right, placing on her best fake smile as she saw Niko staring at her with a large smile. She quickly swallowed the bit of ice cream, nodding her head. “I didn’t think I would see you again, I must admit.” He laughed out as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“I like to be spontaneous.” She said as he nodded, looking back to the hall.

“You’re early, it doesn’t start for another thirty minutes.” He said as Oksana took another lick of her ice cream, watching as he placed his hands into his pockets.

“I can wait.” She said as he slowly smiled.

“Well, you can help me set up?” He asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking to the hall. “It’s only a few chairs, if you don’t mind getting your hands dirty.” He laughed out as Oksana turned and looked to him.

“They’ve been dirtier.” She said as he let out a small chuckle.

“Please, come on in then.” He said as Oksana smiled, watching as he walked towards the hall. She quickly dropped her ice cream into the bin, following behind him as he unlocked the doors and pushed them open, walking in. Oksana slowly walked in behind him, watching as he walked to the right, turning on the lights and illuminating the place. “Could you grab some chair’s?” He asked as Oksana nodded, walking to the right and removing the chairs off of the top, placing them onto the floor. She looked over her shoulder, watching as Niko dragged some tables into the middle of the room.“Anna is it?” He called out as he kept his back to her.

“Yes. Anna Leonova.” Oksana replied as she removed another chair.

“I didn’t think I’d have another young person coming in to play bridge.”

“I like to hang out with older people.” Oksana declared as she moved onto the next row.

“Don’t you have friends your age?” He asked as Oksana frowned, removing the chair off of the top.

“No.” She mumbled as she placed the chair onto the floor. “I just moved here.”

“Well, everyone here is very friendly. Might not be your age but they’re lovely.” He said as Oksana nodded.

“Are you married?” Oksana asked as she kept her back to him, hearing him let out a small laugh.

“I hope you don’t think because I invited-”

“No.” Oksana laughed out as she turned around and looked to him, seeing his smile slowly go. “You’re not my type.” She said as he slowly smiled again, nodding his head.

“Yes. I have a wife.” He replied as Oksana nodded, turning back around and removing another chair.

“Is she nice?”

“She’s amazing.” Oksana nodded her head, removing another chair. “But you know how it is, you have your difficulties.” He added as Oksana slowly smiled, removing another chair as silence filled the room. “Where did you move from?”

“Near Cornwall.” Oksana mumbled as she removed another chair from the stack, placing it on the floor and sliding it out of the way slightly.

“Did you come here with your parents?”

“No, they’re arseholes.” Oksana said and instantly regretted it as she licked her lips and looked down. “I mean-”

“I know what you mean.” He chuckled out as Oksana nodded, taking a step back and turning around, seeing Niko walk over and grab a chair, pulling it towards the table as Oksana placed her hands onto her hips.

“So, what are your difficulties?” Oksana asked as Niko frowned and looked to her. “I don’t mean to pry.” She said with a soft smile as he smiled back, shaking his head.

“No, it’s fine… You know, just general marriage stuff, work and home.”

“Does she work a lot?” Oksana asked as Niko took in a deep breath.

“Too much.”

“What does she do?” She asked as Niko cleared his throat, looking down to the floor.

“She’s… An investigator.” He replied as Oksana nodded her head, knowing he was trying to put it into a way that doesn’t sound suspicious.

“Sounds dangerous.” She replied as he looked up to her, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t know the half of it.” He sighed out as Oksana smiled, watching as he dragged another chair around. “Have you got a boyfriend?” He asked as Oksana narrowed her eyes, looking to the right and nodded her head.

“Girlfriend.” Oksana said as she looked back to him, seeing his facial expression change.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to jump straight at the bo-”

“It’s fine.” Oksana said as he nodded, smiling politely as he walked over, picking up another chair.

“What is she like?” He asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, narrowing her eyes.

“You know, work oriented.” 

“We’re in the same boat then.” He said as Oksana smirked.

“I guess we are.” She replied as he placed the chair under the table.

“Can I ask you something?” He asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Free country.” He nodded his head, looking at her before walking over to the chairs.

“Did she do that to you?” He asked as Oksana frowned. “The cuts on your face.”

“Angry father.” She replied as Niko nodded, looking down. “Although she did stab me.” She replied as he stopped what he was doing and looked up to her.

“Really?” He asked as Oksana nodded her head. “And you’re still together?” He asked as Oksana smiled at him.

“Crazy, right?” She asked as he took a deep breath in, frowning as he looked her up and down. “I know she loves me, really.”

“I don’t think stabbing the person you love, means they love you.” He said as Oksana licked her lips.

“I can be an arsehole.” Oksana said as he raised his eyebrows.

“What did you do to get her that angry?” He laughed out as Oksana smiled.

“I killed her friend.” She replied as his smile slowly went. “Joking.” She whispered as he sighed and looked down. “I had it coming. I was a bad person.”

“And you aren’t anymore?” He asked as Oksana looked to the right, licking her lips and looked down.

“I found god.” Oksana said as he nodded his head, picking up another chair as Oksana watched him drag it towards the table. “I like the book. The one with all the… You know…” She replied as Niko raised his eyebrows and smirked at her.

“The bible?” He asked as Oksana nodded.

“Yeah, that one.” She replied as he let out a small chuckle, placing the chair under the table and taking a step back, placing his hands against his hips. “Do you get paid to do this?” Oksana asked as Niko shook his head, making Oksana frown. “Then why do it?”

“Because otherwise, people won’t communicate. This is a way of getting our community to talk to each other.” He said as Oksana nodded, watching as he walked over to the bar and flicked the light on and lifted up the wooden block, entering behind the bar and closing it behind him as Oksana walked towards him.

“So, you do this for your friends?” She asked as Niko nodded.

“You could say that, everyone needs a hobby. What’s yours?” He asked as Oksana took a seat on the barstool.

“I like to collect perfume.” She said as he turned around and switched on the pumps. “So, does your wife come here?” Oksana asked as Niko shrugged his shoulders.

“She used to.”

“Not anymore?” She asked as he shook his head. “Why?” She asked as he turned around and looked to her, raising his eyebrows.

“Your very nosey.” He said as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“As you said, this is a way of getting to know the community.” She replied as he nodded, turning back around as Oksana’s smile instantly disappeared.

“She’s working.” He replied as Oksana nodded.

“How long have you been married?”

“Ten years.”

“Morning, Niko!” Oksana looked over her shoulder, her smile gone as she saw the older people start to walk in. Taking in a deep breath she turned back around and watched as Niko nodded to the people entering.

“I better go.” Oksana said as she pushed herself off the stool.

“I thought you wanted a game?” He asked as Oksana smiled at him.

“I have a work thing.” She replied as she turned around, her smile disappearing.

“It’s my birthday today.” Oksana stopped, the smile coming back to her lips as she kept her back to him. “We have a gathering tonight, it’s just a bunch of friends and family. Might be a good way for you to meet some new people.” He said as Oksana turned around and looked to him. “If you want to come-”

“That would be nice.” She replied as he smiled at her.

“Good, it’s at Eight at the club around the corner, it was the only place that could apparently accommodate to the amount of people.”

“I think I know that one.” She replied as he smiled, nodding at her.

“Maybe you could bring your partner.” He said as Oksana’s smile grew.

“She’ll be there.” She replied as she turned around, smirking to herself as she placed her hands into her pockets.

* * *

Eve narrowed her eyes as she scanned through images over Kenny’s shoulder, seeing the female assassin leaving the area.

“Right, coffee break.” Eve looked to Carolyn, watching as she pushed herself up and grabbed her bag. She looked to Hugo and Jess, seeing them both do the same thing. “Did you want anything?” She asked as Eve shook her head.

“I’ll have a Caramel Latte.” Kenny spoke up.

“A real man’s drink.” Hugo laughed out as Eve looked back to the image.

“Elena wouldn’t have judged me.” He mumbled as she looked back to the screen. Eve heard the door shut as she kept scanning the image in front of her. “Are we really not going to look into Villanelle?” He asked as Eve frowned and looked to him. “No offence, but I thought you would be the first to object.”  

“Carolyn’s right. If Villanelle has nothing to do with the Twelve anymore, then she’s useless to us.” Eve mumbled as she kept looking at the image.

“But she will kill again-”

“I know.” Eve mumbled as she looked down.

“Then why are you letting her slip?”

“Because she would hate it.” Eve said as she turned and looked to him, seeing him frown. “She would hate knowing we are looking into someone else and we’re no longer looking into her.”

“You’re trying to make her jealous?” He asked as Eve looked back to the photo.

“Try to enlarge that photo.” She ignored his question, keeping her eyes on the screen.

“Eve?” He asked as Eve turned her head and looked to him. “Are you trying to make her jealous?” He asked as Eve slowly frowned.

“Of course not.” She replied as he looked between her eyes before looking back to the screen. Eve took a deep breath in before turning and looking back to the screen, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Can you still make it to Niko’s birthday tonight?” Eve asked, changing the subject as Kenny nodded.

“I’m picking up Elena and Jess.” He answered as Eve frowned.

“Who’s picking up Carolyn?”

“She’s getting a lift in.” He answered as Eve nodded her head, looking back to the screen. “I like how you didn’t mention Hugo, who is coming.” He said as Eve rolled her eyes, looking to the screen.

“I can imagine he’s the type to turn up even if he wasn’t invited.”

“Well, if you hadn’t had forgot until yesterday and quickly invite us, he wouldn’t have got invited.” Kenny chuckled out as Eve sighed. “Have you even brought him anything?” He asked as Eve frowned.

“Hugo?”

“Niko.”

“Oh, I’ll drop into a shop on the way home.” She mumbled as Kenny chuckled, shaking his head. “What?”

“You’re lucky he loves you.” He said as Eve frowned and looked back to the screen.

* * *

Oksana placed the bags down onto the floor as she reached into her pocket, removing the set of keys and bringing them up to her door, unlocking it before she reached down to her bags.

“Excuse me?” Oksana instantly stood straight and looked over her shoulder in a flash as she looked around the corridor, seeing no one around. “Hi.” She looked to the left, looking to the door that was slightly open and saw the young female looking at her. She slowly raised her eyebrows, watching as the woman opened the door, revealing herself. Oksana took a second to look her over, seeing the brunette hair tied back in a ponytail. Her bright blue eyes piercing through her own. A small smirk came to her lips as she looked down, seeing the woman wearing the Buffy the Vampire Slayer pyjama set. She licked her lips, hiding her smile as she looked back up, seeing the woman looking down at herself before looking back up, her cheeks flushing red slightly. “Don’t laugh.” She said as Oksana frowned, shaking her head. “I don’t normally speak to people in my pyjamas.” She said as Oksana took a deep breath in, turning around, facing her.

“Then why are you talking to me?” Oksana asked as the brunette raised her eyebrows. “What?”

“Don’t you think that was slightly rude?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders. “You’re not a morning person, are you?”

“I’m not a people person.” She whispered whilst raising her eyebrows. She turned around, letting her smile disappear as she rolled her eyes and brought her hand to the door handle.

“Hey!” Oksana sighed and let go of her door handle and turned around, raising her eyebrows as she looked back to the brunette.

“What!” She snapped as the brunette smirked at her.

“I was going to ask, is there any chance you’ve got an egg?” She asked as Oksana frowned.

“An egg?” She asked as the woman nodded. “Just an egg?”

“I was making some cakes and I’m one egg down.”

“In your pyjamas?” She asked as the brunette nodded. “At seven in the morning?”

“I have an anniversary cake to make by four this evening and-”

“If I gave you an egg, will you stop talking?” She asked as the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

“Only if you stop being rude.”

“I’m not being rude.”

“You are.”

“How am I being rude?”

“By being a dick!” She snapped as Oksana raised her eyebrows, seeing the impatience growing in the woman’s eyes. “Have you got an egg or not?” She demanded as Oksana let out a small chuckle.

“Yes.”

“Can I have it?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh, for god’s sake.” The brunette mumbled as she turned around, slowly shutting the door.

“Wait!” Oksana snapped as the woman re-opened the door and looked to her. Oksana let out a small sigh, looking between the woman’s eyes. “I’ll bring it over in a second.” She said as the brunette grinned.

“Thank you.” She said as Oksana nodded, turning around and picking up the bags, pushing the door open with her foot as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she walked into the bedroom, dropping the bags onto the floor. She turned around and made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and reaching to the egg shelf, removing one and walking back to the door, shutting it behind her.

She walked over to the door, knocking onto it as she watched it slowly open.

“Come in!” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows and stepped into the apartment. Her apartment had the same layout as Oksana’s but was full of frames on the wall with what looked like, movie posters inside. “Hey!” Oksana looked towards the kitchen, seeing the short woman looking at her, smiling pleasantly. Oksana took the few steps forward, reaching out and handing the woman then egg as she quickly took it out of her hands, disappearing back into the kitchen as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“Your welcome.” She mumbled as she turned around, making her way towards the front door.

“How are you finding it?” Oksana frowned and turned around, hearing the brunette talking to her from the kitchen. Oksana kept completely still, unaware if the question was directed at her. She saw the woman lean back and look to her, raising her eyebrows as Oksana copied her action.

“Find what?”

“Living here?” She asked as Oksana shrugged her shoulders.

“Fine.” She mumbled as the brunette nodded, disappearing back around the corner as Oksana turned back around, taking another step forward.

“My names Alex!” She called out as Oksana made her way to the front door. “Hey!” Oksana sighed and turned around, seeing the woman standing in the doorway, smirking at her. “This is the part where you say your name.”

“Are you always this friendly?” Oksana asked as the woman chuckled slightly.

“Are you always this arrogant?” She asked as Oksana licked her bottom lip.

“Most of the time, yes.” She replied as Alex shrugged her shoulders.

“At least your honest I guess.” She said as Oksana smiled, turning around and walking through the doorway. “Wait!” Oksana let out a frustrated groan, turning back around and looking back to Alex.

“What?”

“I’ve made a few tester cakes; do you mind trying them? I want to make sure they are all okay. I would ask Bob but the last time he came in, a few of my pants went missing from the tumble dryer.” She said as Oksana let out a small chuckle. “What?”

“Do you always invite strangers into your apartment?”

“Take my pants once, you’ll never be invited again.” She replied as Oksana smiled and looked down. “Do you mind then?” She asked as Oksana let out a small sigh.

“Fine.” She blurted out as she closed the door and walked towards her as Alex smiled and turned around, entering the kitchen. Oksana followed her in, stopping at the doorway as she looked to the table, seeing the decorated cakes on the stand.

“Take a seat.” She said as Oksana walked over to the chairs and took a seat, looking to Alex as she watched the woman crack the egg into the mixer.

“So, what’s your name?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in.

“Larisa.” She said as the woman frowned and looked at her.

“You don’t look like a Larisa.” She said as Oksana raised her eyebrows, sitting back into the chair.

“What do I look like?”

“A twat.” She said with a smile as Oksana slowly smiled back, watching as Alex turned around, placing the metal whisk into the bowl as she turned the handle, spinning the spirals in the bowl. OKsana took a deep breath in as she tilted her head, looking down the woman's slender body before she came to the woman's perfectly shaped bum.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment?” Oksana asked as Alex stopped whisking and turned to her, raising her eyebrows as Oksana smiled her devilish grin at her.

“You’re not my type.” She said whilst turning back around, instantly making Oksana's smile go.

“I’m everyone’s type.” She replied as Alex let out a small chuckle, shaking her head.

“Not mine.” 

“Is it the clothes?” Oksana asked as she looked down to herself. “I feel like it’s the clothes.” She mumbled as she looked herself up and down.

“I’m asexual.” She said as Oksana frowned, watching as Alex turned and looked to her.

“A sexual what?” She asked as Alex let out a chuckle.

“No, asexual.”

“Deviant?” She asked as Alex shook her head, looking back down to the bowl.

“It means I find nothing attractive.” She answered as Oksana widened her eyes as she looked to the cupcakes.

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.” Oksana mumbled as she reached forward, removing one cake of the stand and peeling back the wrapper, bringing the cupcake up to her mouth and taking a bite. “So, you find nothing attractive?” Oksana asked with a mouthful of food as she looked back to Alex.

“Nope.”

“Not even famous people?” She asked as Alex shook her head. “What about animals?” She asked as Alex frowned and looked to her. “What? You invite strangers in, who knows what you are into.” She mumbled as she swallowed the bite, placing the muffin back into her mouth as she took another bite.

“You’re the one who accepted the invitation, which means you’re just as weird as I am.” She replied as Oksana turned and looked at her. “I could have been an axe murderer.”

“I could be an assassin.” Oksana said as the woman let out a soft chuckle, making Oksana frown. “What’s so funny about that?”

“You’re not assassin material. Trust me, I’ve watched the films.” She said as Oksana swallowed the food in her mouth. “You’re living in a shitty run-down apartment, everything about you screams normal.” She laughed out as Oksana slowly smiled at her. “What do you think then?” She asked as Oksana took a deep breath in, looking to the plate of cakes as she licked her lips and pushed herself up, nodding her head.

“Good.” She replied as she turned and looked to Alex.

“Good?” She asked as Oksana nodded her head. “That’s all you have to say?”

“They’re alright.” Oksana said as Alex scoffed.

“Alright?”

“They are cakes. They taste like cakes!” Oksana snapped as she looked back to Alex.

“You take shits, does that mean you’re a shit?” She asked as Oksana raised her eyebrows.

“You’re making a fantastic first impression.” She replied as Alex turned her head, narrowing her eyes at Oksana with a look that could kill as Oksana slowly smirked at her. Taking in a deep breath, Oksana stood up and reached forward, removing another cake as she turned and looked back to Alex. “They are moist.” Oksana said before pushing herself past the woman, taking another bite out of the cake as she walked towards the front door.

“You’re a horrible person!” Alex called out jokingly as Oksana smiled the first real smile, she had used in front of someone in a while. She walked through the front door and brought the cupcake up to her mouth, taking another bite out of the perfectly made cupcake.

* * *

Eve leaned back into her chair as she studied the image in front of her. Her eyes scanned the image, however, the picture was in her mind was completely different. In her mind, it was the picture of the flowers were now underneath her bed, tucked away from Niko’s view. There was two places he never went, one was under the bed and the other was into the cleaning cupboard under the stairs. He said it was because they were small places, Eve thought it was because he was allergic to anything that meant cleaning.

“What you are looking at?” Eve frowned and looked to her right, seeing Hugo leaning over her shoulder, looking down to the screen. “You’re still on that?” He asked as Eve turned back, looking to the screen as she tried to remember what she was doing. “You’ve been staring at that for an hour.” He mumbled as Eve took a deep breath in, looking to the image of the woman standing in the pig mask.

“There’s got to be something here.” Eve said as she looked closer to the image. “Something we’re missing.”

“Well, she has one hell of a body.” Hugo stated as Eve looked the woman up and down for a second. “We already know-”

“What was that?” Eve mumbled as she quickly pressed the spacebar, putting it on pause as she looked down to the woman’s arm, seeing the back of her hand pointing towards the camera.

“What was that?” Eve quickly looked down, pressing the left arrow several times as it went back a few frames. Eve quickly stopped the image, narrowing her eyes even more as she moved closer to the screen, looking to the woman’s wrist which was now facing her. She quickly brought her hand up, pointing to the woman’s wrist. “There!” She snapped as she pointed to the small, black goop was on the woman’s wrist.

“Tattoo?” Hugo asked as Eve slowly smiled.

“I think so.” Eve mumbled as she quickly turned around. “Kenny?” She called out as Kenny swung around in his chair, raising his eyebrows at her.

“Can you blow up this image onto her wrist? We think we found a tattoo.” Eve said as Kenny nodded, gliding his chair across the room as Eve moved to the left, allowing him to fit into the small space.

“Eve, don’t you need to go home and get ready?” Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her looking down to her watch.

“Yeah, I’ll be done in a second.” Eve mumbled as she turned back around, looking to the screen.

“Eve, you’ve got an hour until you need to be at the party.” Eve frowned and quickly looked down to her wrist.

“Oh…” She mumbled before looking to Kenny, seeing him let out a small sigh.

“It’s fine. I’ll stay.” He said as Eve smiled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll get it done as soon as possible.”

“You are amazing!” Eve called out as she quickly stood up and reached over, planting a kiss on the side of his head before turning around and seeing Hugo smirking at her.

“Do I get one?” He asked as Eve grimaced, pushing past him as she made her way to the door.

“We’ll meet you there in a bit!” Carolyn called out as Eve nodded, waving her hand in the air as she quickly walked out of the door.

* * *

Oksana brought her jumper over her head, throwing it down against the bed as she looked down to her stomach, seeing the white bandage still attached to her skin. She brought her hand up and took hold of one corner, pulling it to the side as she winced, feeling the tape pulling at her hair as she pulled it down, quickly ripping it off.

“Ugh…” She grunted as she quickly threw it into the bin and looked down, seeing the small slice that now lay against her stomach. The flesh underneath had now completely healed, leaving the top layer slightly crusty and scabby. Taking in a deep breath, she gradually smiled as she slowly looked up, looking at her reflection as she saw the colour in her face coming back. Taking a deep breath in, she stood up straight, turning her head from one side to the other. “Amazing.” She whispered as she slowly leaned in, looking to the cuts to her forehead, seeing them barely visible. A big smile came onto her lips as she pushed herself back and turned around, grabbing her new shirt as she slowly placed her arms into each hole and looked down, bringing her hands to the centre of her stomach as she started to let out a jaunty whistle, doing the buttons up on her dark, purple shirt. As soon as she got to the second to last button, she stopped. Looking back up, she looked at herself in the mirror, bringing her hand up and brushing down her right shoulder, making sure the shirt was straight before she turned and faced the door, reaching up and removing the black waistcoat. She turned back around, pulling the black, leather biker jacket off the back of the door and turned around, placing on the coat. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, bringing her hands up and pushing the purple collar underneath the leather jacket, then reached to her slightly damp hair and pulled it back, tying it into a small bun as she chewed on the chewing gum in her mouth. As soon as she was done, she reached down to the cream bottle and pumped a bit of the colour onto her hand before bringing it up to her face and rubbed her hands together before bringing her hands up and rubbing the cream against her face, watching as the colour slowly blended into her own as she scattered it across her face. Looking back down, she reached for the black mascara and looked back up, leaning in as she brought the mascara up, running it through her long eyelashes and copied the action on the other. Placing it back into the bottle, she took a step back and looked down to herself, tucking her shirt into the pair of tight black jeans. She turned around and walked over to the bed, taking a seat against the edge as she reached down, removing the tag off the black leather boots before pulling them on and standing up straight, feeling a wash of relief hit her. They may not be her standard of clothing, but it was better than what she had. A smile came to her lips as she pushed herself forward, walking over to the window as she looked to the distance, her smile growing as she watched the sun set behind the tall buildings. She turned and looked towards the cabinet beside her bed, seeing the time was eight twenty. She turned around, placing her hands into her pockets as she allowed the large grin to form against her lips as she made her way towards the front door.

* * *

Eve quickly brought the small glass to her lips, flicking her head back as she let the warm liquid run through her tubes, hitting her stomach as she quickly shook her head, placing the glass down onto the table. She turned around, looking around the room as she saw the Kenny walking into the entrance, she smiled brightly, raising her hand and waving him over as Kenny quickly made his way over, smiling at her.

“Drink?” She asked loudly over the music.

“No, I’m good. The tattoo?” He said as Eve nodded her head. “I couldn’t get a clear image.” He said as Eve took a deep breath in, nodding her head and looking down.

“Kenny!” Eve looked to his right, watching as Hugo walked over, smiling brightly at Kenny. “You alright mate?” He asked as he slung his arm around Kenny’s shoulder, grinning at him.

“Are you drunk already?” Eve asked as Hugo frowned and looked to her.

“I’m just happy! Having drinks with my new workmates-”

“I wouldn’t call us mates.” Eve mumbled.

“In a bar full of fit women. Where’s this husband of yours then?”

“Here.” Eve looked to her right, smiling as Niko walked over, handing a drink to Eve.

“Ah, happy birthday mate!” He said happily as Niko frowned at him.

“New person?” He asked, leaning into Eve as Eve nodded her head.

“How could you tell?” Hugo asked as Eve leaned into Niko’s side, bringing the drink up to her lips.

“You have too much optimism.” He said as Eve smiled, looking down to the glass.

“So, who are all these people?” Hugo asked as he looked around the room.

“Neighbours, friends, family.” Eve said as Hugo nodded.

“Oh, someone’s coming from the hall as well.” Eve raised her eyebrows and looked to Niko, seeing him smiling around the group.

“Betty?”

“No, she couldn’t make it. Someone called Anna.” Eve frowned, tilting her head slightly.

“You’ve never mentioned her before?” She asked as Niko turned and looked at her.

“She’s only been there once.” He clarified as Eve nodded.

“Right, I better go tell mother that I can’t clear the image.” Kenny mumbled as he pushed Hugo’s arm off him and walked past them.

“Ooo, I want to see this.” Hugo laughed out before quickly stopping and turning to Eve. “Oh, I forgot to say, I did some research on Villanelle.” He said as Eve nodded her head, looking to him. “I found where her father lives. Turns out, he moved from Russia to England when Villanelle got put into the orphanage.” He said as Eve frowned.

“I thought we said no work talk?” Niko said as Eve took a deep breath in, nodding her head.

“I’ll speak to you tomorrow about it.” Eve said as Hugo nodded, quickly following after Kenny.

“So, thank you.” Eve turned and looked to Niko, seeing the big smile on his face. “Thank you for this.” Eve nodded her head, watching as Niko looked between her eyes.

“Your welcome.” She said softly as Niko smiled before looking around the room. “Oh, there’s my mum. I better go make sure she’s not drinking.” He said as Eve let out a chuckle, watching as quickly started to walk towards the pubs counter. Taking a deep breath in, Eve turned around, looking around the room as her smile slowly went. She suddenly felt as if another part of her, something that was missing had re-joined her in the room. Frowning, she looked down to the floor at the sudden completeness she felt. Maybe it was because everything was getting back to normal. Maybe it was because all her friends and family were here, enjoying themselves. However, as soon as that thought crossed her mind, she felt her heart instantly stop. The music cut out in her head as she completely froze to the spot, feeling the warm finger graze against the side of her hand as the cool breeze of the person walking by brushed against her hair. Taking a deep breath in, she closed her eyes as she smelt the soft perfume that sent tingles running down her spine. All she could hear in that moment, was the sound of her own fast breathing and the blood pumping as it ran through her ears. Her throat suddenly became dry and her hands shook slightly as she froze to the spot, feeling the warmth of the finger glide off the back of her hand, bringing the cold air around her back, along with reality. The music came back even louder than it once was. She quickly swallowed the lump in her throat as she slowly turned around, almost too scared as to see what she knew would be in the room. Her lips parted as she looked to the back of the woman that was now deep in the crowd, walking into the centre of the room.

“Oksana!” Eve called out as she watched the woman come to a halt, hearing her name called above the music. Eve froze again, seeing the woman gradually turn around and right then, in that moment, it was as if a ton of bricks landed on her chest as her breathing instantly stopped. Villanelle turned around, looking straight at her with a cold expression. However, that cold expression slowly changed as the corners of Oksana’s lips turned upwards into a smile, showing off her perfectly pearly white shaped teeth as she looked directly at her. Her amazing eyes captivating her into a trance. In that moment, she knew that if she had seen Oksana in a place like this, without knowing her past, or what she had done, she would think Oksana looked like the most innocent person in this entire room. Eve watched as Oksana’s smile slowly went as she turned her head to the right, looking through the crowd as Eve frowned and turned her head, following Oksana’s eye-line as she saw Niko standing at the bar, his back to them. Eve quickly looked back to Oksana, seeing her making her way through the crowd towards Niko. “Oh god…” She cried out quietly as she quickly turned to her right, pushing past the groups of people as she felt her shoulder bumping into everyone she contacted. “Niko!” She called out as she quickly looked to her right, seeing Villanelle disappearing into the crowds of people, heading straight for him. She quickened her pace as she turned back around, pushing one person to the side. “Niko!” She called out again as she quickly made it into the open space, running over to him and grabbing his arm, turning him around and looking at him as he frowned at her with a small smile.

“You okay?” Eve quickly looked over her shoulder, seeing no sign of Villanelle. She instantly turned around, searching the room but not being able to see her anywhere. “Eve? Are you okay?” he asked as Eve took a step forward into the crowd, her eyes darting around the large groups.

* * *

Oksana watched as Eve quickly made her way towards Niko as she turned and looked to the guy she was standing with not that long ago, watching as he made his way out the back door. She turned and looked to Eve, seeing her barging through the groups of people as she tried to make it to Niko. Oksana quickened her pace, almost running as she made it to the back door and placed her hand against it, pushing it open and walking outside, letting the cold air hit her as the fire door shut behind her, cutting off the music.

“Needed some air too, huh?” Oksana’s slowly turned her head, seeing the young man leaning back against the wall, taking a deep breath in as he closed the eyes. Oksana turned around and faced him, reaching her hand into her back pocket as she felt the small penknife in her pocket. She slowly removed it, holding it in her right hand as she watched the man lift his head, keeping his eyes forward. “It’s so hot in there.” He laughed out as he turned and looked to her. Oksana sported her sadistic smile as she watched his smile slowly fade, a look of fear entering his eyes as he pushed his back off the wall. “Oh, shit…” He whispered as Oksana flicked out the knife, watching as he quickly turned around, reaching for the door. Oksana immediately reached out with her spare hand, removing his hand from the door handle and turning him around, pushing him back against the wall as she quickly reached her hand up, covering his mouth as she brought the knife forward, stabbing it repeatedly into his gut as she watched his eyes widen, his arms scrambling at her shoulders as she leaned closer to him, stabbing him two more times before quickly stepping back, letting his arms fall to his sides as he slowly looked down to his stomach. She copied his actions, looking down to his stomach as she watched the blood start to quickly form around his white shirt. She looked back up, his eyes looking directly at her as her smile slowly grew, noticing the blank expression he was giving her as he fell forwards. Oksana quickly moved to the side, watching as he fell flat on his stomach, hitting against the puddle as Oksana took a deep breath in, letting the feeling of anger from the past four weeks leave her, as nothing but peace entered. She tilted her head as she watched the blood pool around his stomach, mixing in with the water was beneath him. Her grin widened as she looked back down to him, seeing his right arm stretch out, grabbing onto the flooring before his fingers loosened. Letting out a sigh and bending down, Oksana reached into his back pocket, removing the phone and sliding it up, allowing it to unlock. Licking her lips, she quickly went into the contacts, placing the knife onto the floor and reached into her jacket, removing Eve’s diary and placing it down onto the floor as she opened the first page, removing the pen that was attached. She quickly looked through the contacts before she reached Eve’s name and started to copy down her mobile number onto the diary. As soon as she managed to copy it, she placed the phone into the puddle, making sure it was fully submerged before ripping out the contact and placing it into her pocket. Her eyes instantly looked up as she the outside light suddenly popped on.

* * *

Eve quickly made her way to the other side of the bar, reaching out and grabbing onto Carolyn’s arm, turning her around in the chair.

“Why hello, Eve?” She said as Eve took a deep breath in. “Bit dramatic.”

“She’s here.” She blurted out as Carolyn frowned.

“The Assassin?”

“Villanelle!” She snapped as Carolyn quickly looked around the room, standing up.

“Where?” Eve turned around, scanning the room.

“I saw her over there, she looked like she was heading towards the bar.”

“Are you certain it was her?”

“I know what I saw, she was there!” Eve said, pointing towards the dance-floor.

“What’s happening?” Eve turned her head, seeing Elena and Jess walk over, looking between them.

“Villanelle is here!” Eve snapped as Elena’s eyes widened as she turned around, looking around the room. Eve looked to Carolyn, seeing her removing the phone from her pocket. “What are you-” Carolyn brought the phone up to her ear, looking to Eve.

“I’m calling for help.” She said as Eve nodded her head, scanning over her shoulder again. “Elena, go into the toilet and set off the fire alarm, I want to do this as discreetly as possible. Eve go out front and see if you can see her leave. Jess, stay with me.” She said as Eve nodded. “Do not approach her, if you see her, don’t follow her either. Make sure you come back and tell us what direction she is heading in!” Eve turned her head and looked to Jess as she saw the woman holding onto her bump.

“It’ll be fine.” Eve said as Jess looked to her.

“Where the hell is Kenny!” Carolyn snapped as Eve watched Elena quickly make her way to the bathroom. Eve turned around, about to make her way to the front door but stopped as she saw Kenny looking straight at her. She quickly scanned his face, a small frown coming to her brow as noticed his pale skin shining through the darkness of the room. Eve parted her lips as she watched the small tear run out of the corner of his eye.

“Kenny…” Eve whispered as she watched Kenny slowly look up to her, looking between her eyes. “What’s wrong?” She asked as Kenny looked over her shoulder. Eve looked over her own shoulder, seeing him looking towards the back door. The fire alarm instantly sounded throughout the building as Eve turned around, looking to the back door.

“Kenny, what’s wrong?” Carolyn asked as Eve hesitantly made her way through the group of people that were now heading towards the front door. “Eve? Eve!” Carolyn snapped as Eve carried on walking. She stopped as soon as she got to the back door and reached her hand forward, stopping as her hand paused in front of the door handle. “Eve?” Eve turned her head and looked to the right, seeing Carolyn staring at her. “What’s happening?” She asked as Eve turned back around, placing her hand onto the door handle and turning it, quickly pushing it open as she allowed the door to swing outwards. The inhale was cold and damp, sending shivers down her spine as she looked to the alleyway floor, seeing the man lying in the middle. The blood had pooled around his entire body, the surrounding puddles made the blood look like there was more than what there was. The smell filled her nostrils like a rank, rusted pipe.

“Hugo!” Carolyn shouted as Eve felt her push past her, making her way over to Hugo’s lifeless body. Eve’s eyes slowly looked to the left, a frown coming to her face as she saw her diary lying flat against the floor, blood pooling around the bottom of it and a knife lying dead in the centre, entering the middle of the diary and going all the way through. “Eve?” Eve kept her eyes pointed at the diary for a moment. “Eve!” She gradually turned back and looked to Carolyn. “Phone an ambulance!” She snapped as she turned back around, turning over Hugo’s body as Eve’s eyes widened, seeing the many puncture wounds that were against his stomach. "Eve!"


End file.
